MY WITCH 39: The Final Battle
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Elyon has reached apogee and the Coronation is being held a day early. But who will live, and who will die? And who is truly evil, if such a thing exists? A man who kills his sister? A boy who chains his love? A snake who kisses his temptation Goodnight?
1. Chapter 1

**MY W.I.T.C.H. Episode 39:**

**The Final Battle.  
><strong>

**F**inality. The conclusiveness and certainty had always remained an attractive trait to Prince Phobos. Perhaps it was a longing that had caused him to entertain such a concoction: the fate of his own, estranged younger sister. He _had_, despite his sheer and loyal curiosity to these worlds, been trapped and lost simultaneously.

The Light had been forced upon him, and much alike the spotlight on a youth in theatrical; the Light had blinded.

There had been no _time_. For pain, for the youth of Prince Phobos; a Royal assassination had been assumed. Of course, it had never been seen to, and Prince Phobos had been desperately pressed power; a lust of destruction in sought of maternity. Every Lord; nobles crowding the court that now presumed his Throne room, had incessantly whispered a criticism, and yet Prince Phobos could not once recall a berating. It hadn't happened.

And Lords and nobles, Phobos had killed. He had once seen his father ordering a man beheaded. Prince Phobos had never heard him shout before that day. Prince Phobos never had the chance to hear it again.

Perhaps, yes, then Prince Phobos could relate to a longing. His sister would be lost and trapped in his roses. But at least she would have lived forever.

But at lease she would become something beautiful.

**A**s though on que - and Elyon did not often have a timing - the large door had clicked to open, and Prince Phobos had let his mind and his features uncloud as he turned to face her. She looked very small, today, and she had become so very quiet - it was as though she knew.

As though she were weaning herself away; she did not speak, she did not smile. Elyon did not hardly eat, and it was a rarity if Prince Phobos ever knew how often, or silently the Escanor Princess _slept_. Therefore, it would seem, she had perhaps left a final courtesy of kindness; there would be fewer things that Prince Phobos would be left to revoke of her. He would forever carry _her _guilts, but at least all that he would be taking from her was _breath_.

And power.

And perhaps something darker, her young heart desired, though he was at no point going to bestow her anything further than privilege of his hands on her skin, because, quite frankly he would prefer seed _real_ soil.

"Today is the day." Her face didn't bother changing for him then - he had last night come into her room with news of the Coronation moving up - as he played a smile on his lips. He had always assumed, that the Gods had beckoned him with allowances, because his destiny was to ascend. But _he_ was merely a man and a means. Prince Phobos realized now, that he himself could _kill_ the Metaworld, but this Princess Elyon would grind it to dust and start all over again. "Your destiny is awaiting you."

**"I**.." A man-made destiny, but the Prince Phobos could think of none better. The little Light of Meridian would be forever missed and longed for, and Prince Phobos would _hide _his mother's monster. Maybe she had ran, when her eyes had rested on her birthed, though Prince Phobos doubted that entirely. Maybe _mon _Elyon had eaten them, or maybe Elyon was her name-sake more than he knew. For _Elyon _was a powerful name to mean _Highest_. Elyon's name meant to go up, to climb;_ to ascend_. Perhaps his father had purged the Escanor' evil; directly into his mother, and his Angel had created _this_. Phobos slid his hands on small shoulders, as her eyes rested, grey, on the Throne. Elyon was _ascendance_, because his mother might have free'd his father; perhaps they had both been taken o the Heavens in the night. And _he _was the final Escanor: it was for him to end this line. "Will there be a lot of people?"

To watch his sister's saving and murder at once?

"Everyone's eyes will be on you."


	2. Chapter 2

Last one for today folks; I put chapter 1 up early last night.

**Chapter II**

**W**ith every day, Nerissa felt a growing strength. With every day, the little girl's mind grew weaker, and yet Nerissa could not make her way in. Will would never ignore her now, despite the hours of someone else's power stealing her away; whispering words, Will had been excusing herself, on the rare occasions her mother was present, with bother to eye the peculiar child's natures. _And_, in the cold, warm mountain, Nerissa smirked. It was easier than she had ever thought, to seep in; almost already talking _through_ the little Will. "_Mmn.. No.._"

Red, in the dark, swept cooly around a sweet face, as Wilhelmina clutched her knees tighter to her chest. Nerissa only watched now though: Will did not fight her dreams. There was no courage, in that heart, and only silent tears shone in the dimmest light of the moon through a window. So clear. So crisp. It was like Nerissa was there. Only silent tears; one rolling over the bridge of her icy pale nose, drying unseen and unknown to the outside world who lay around her sleeping.

There would be a man, now; faceless, and reaching down towards her. Nerissa had never previously prided herself an artist, but she could practically feel the shivers, that even a strong man would begrudge in these 'mares. A man. A lifeless shadow, and yet Will was powerless to leave him disappointed.

"_Plea.. Mn..no.._" She would regret such seamless nightwear, if a cool feel of coarse fingertips, was to trace the length of her thin, thigh.. Her sheets had slipped away in the night; whilst fitful screaming filled only her mind. "_..Please.._"

**...**

**A **rustle. The noise would be easily mistaken for a breeze; the cool morning air of the winter had a tendancy of such a breath that would creep over one's belongings. Something so small, that the sound would easily be missed, but Caleb was awake and alert and he doubted that sleep would have been an option to him if he'd tried. "Hay Lin?"

"It.." _It _was all that she would have to say in the mornings, and Caleb knew that it was his own slip to have described the throne as acutely. Though, he would have to commend; her mind had created vines, to hold her - _Elyon's _- brittle arms down, and the detailing itself had only been matched vividly.. To his bretherine. But Hay Lin's vines did not have faces, and perhaps he had only come across the idea in his own dreams.. The mind had a way of depicting fears; showing them to you, in a fancy display unit, where one's eyes may light whimsically, and yet the dreamer himself is left to scream. Hay Lin was having nightmares.

**..B**ut for tonight, Caleb had longed for nothing but seclusion, for Will's presence had swiftly worn away and he had stayed only an hour, before he realized that he was the reason for her disturbance anyway. "Hay Lin, can't you.."

The dismissal fell to shards, and Caleb didn't flinch as the cool air hit him; he felt like fire and magma.

"You know, your Grandmother.." It broke too, and Caleb only flashed what he hope was a small smile, pulling his personally useless blankets around her, as the girl hoisted herself into his cradle. At least someone could sleep in his bed, as he personally sentenced a thousand-thousand lives, when he was not prepared, even, to contently give his own.

**T**he rebellion would have died. Caleb pushed himself away from the girl, who's fingers clutched his pillow as she instantaneously began to drift. Prince Phobos had been winning, and the rebellion would have died, and maybe somehow all Will Vandom would be doing would be fixing holes in the Viel.

Maybe Phobos wouldn't have found her.

Maybe Cornelia would have _liked _her.

...Maybe Elyon would have killed her.

**S**omewhere, in the home-come-restaurant, a clock was ticking and Caleb sat in the darkness listening. There was never enough time. There was never going to be enough time. And what if Phobos wasn't enough.. Elyon was a witch, and Caleb could only blame hisself for not finding her, because the young girl he had met had not been heartless.

She had been no queen either.

But time went too fast around here, and it was too late for Caleb to admit. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah.. The bold.. I dunno, just think it seperates the text up a bit.. Don't start trying to spell something with the letters or anything.. :L :L

**Chapter III**

**C**ornelia Hale had met and befriended Elyon Brown simultaneously. The wide grey eyes had been searching; timid, for something to grasp on to and Cornelia had felt a pull between them immediately.

It had been one of those friendships, for Cornelia, in that nothing went wrong. The pair of them were almost inseparable, because their differences only made them stronger. Cornelia was naturally well known and popular, and Elyon Brown seemed to love that spotlight. Elyon was reserved and trustworthy when she knew it was important, and Cornelia needed somewhere to put her secrets.. Elyon _liked _pretty things, and Cornelia _had _them. Elyon liked boys, and Cornelia would plunder through; revealing her secrets on getting them, though Elyon had once been too shy to dare actually trying anything.

**"A**h, fuck!" Cornelia's finger flew to her mouth, as she glared accusingly at the pin which had pricked her. She bit down though, and hoped that no one would stir; it was far too early to be up - at least, on a Saturday - and Cornelia changed her mind; pushing back the image of Will and herself.. But she stuck back up the one of Elyon too: an image which had recently spent it's time festering under her head at night; trapped between the pillowcase and sheets of her bed, just in case she started forgetting.

It was too late, she realized, because she _was _forgetting; the image of Elyon clear in her mind, but her voice seemed to have adopted a whiney tone, her jokes never seeming as funny, and when she looked back it was hard to remember exactly what Elyon had given back.. And it was horrific; a gory thought which Cornelia had woken with, resulting in her resolving to pull Will off of all her walls where Elyon's picture had once been. And now both pictures were crumpled, and neither fit properly on the space between Irma and Taranee, and Hay Lin with Caleb..

And Caleb.. He had never shown up; not with Will; not with anybody. Cornelia's eyes flashing over to a flower which' name was lost to her. _Forgiveness_. It was still alive; still perfect. A perk of being _Gaea_.. Not that he ever called her that now.. Not that it had ever meant anything. It was probably just because he hadn't wanted to bother knowing her name, and then Will had blown him over with her.. Boyish body and, well, Will didn't really do anything anymore.. Everything was baring down on her and..

**T**hey were going to war tomorrow.. Hoping to catch Phobos in the act before he.. _Hoping _to get there in time.. _Hoping_? Was that all they had to rely on?

Hope...

Why weren't they acting _now_!

**...**

**_W_**_aiting _was always the hardest part, and Lord Cedric knew very well that he was only making it harder for himself; strumming his fingers along metal bars, because he'd caught her being fed. "Try it again.."

Tears ran down her face in solid streams, and Cedric could only smile with a hint of fondness; he'd spent far too long with this one - another hour and he might even like her, hung from shackles that pulled her arms past their restraint. It was the silence of these children that almost stilled him. Miranda had needed be taught, but this girl was silent.

**P**roud, perhaps; she had ought to be, when she had landed herself his prize. After everything, she would be here. Waiting. But she shouldn't feel as though it was unfair, because with Elyon.. _Elyon_.. He was in as much anticipation as she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"**T**he abyss of shadows!" The wind roared overpoweringly mocking Will's attempts to be heard, and Will wondered if she should have brought the others. A small doubt, but Will shook it off, as she remembered Caleb's concerned request: that Hay Lin be left at home for this one. And Taranee had been fearful too, and Irma would look after them, and besides; Will could feel better here. It was a simple portal job... Or she could end up opening them all day. "If it's bottomless and it starts _up _in the castle, then it goes right down the middle of this humongous vine! Corny!"

Cornelia startled at that, but Will remained patient because everyone was on edge. And Elyon was Cornelia's best friend; Will had spent enough time being reminded of the fact and it was part of the reason that she would never tell. On Halloween, Elyon Brown had made a mistake and it wasn't as though Will hadn't. She'd already tried to bring it up, but Caleb had spat venomous words of there being a difference. Of course there was a difference, and Will had thought that Caleb would understand better than anyone; Prince Phobos was apparently some great evil, and Caleb couldn't even accept that Elyon had been mislead! Then what the hell was she doing in Meridian? In the Metaworld? Could Caleb truly not see the state of that little girl's life right now? Cornelia certainly had seen it, and Will could feel the raw fear emanating between her and the Earth guardian, and.. And Caleb was more scared than anyone. Cornelia stepped forward and the vine began shaking before she even opened her mouth; readying itself to be torn clean in half. "EARTH!"

**...**

**E**lyon Brown had been waiting her entire life for it to begin, and apparently now it was over. She was effectively as good as dead, the way Elyon saw it - or perhaps her death would assert the Kingdom as better off because she was by no means a pledge to authority. Prince Phobos was handing her his prized world, while Elyon only deserved a death to be forgotten. She would do it herself, would it not be seen as her running away. She didn't want to run. She wanted Meridian to. "Very beautiful."

"Oh.." Miranda blushed forcibly, as Elyon's eyes remained placidly on the mirror which now only revealed Miranda's back. Miranda. If the girl had only accepted, if Phobos really had asked her, Miranda would surely be the next heir. Miranda had everything, and Elyon dragged her eyes morosely to the lilac dress that Miranda had perhaps chosen; perhaps it had been chosen for her. And Miranda did look beautiful. "I- I don't want to be.."

"You look really pretty." Elyon forced a small smile past her watery eyes, as Miranda's eyes stared widely at her; disbelieving, and she reminded Elyon of Will Vandom. If only because neither seemed to hold any compliments as truthful, though with Miranda Elyon _was _being sincere. Sometimes she wish she wasn't. "I bet Phobos will think so."

**T**here it was; Miranda's eyes flashing up to meet her own, until pure purple travelled behind her, and Miranda pushed away the gentle hands of a maiden, tending to her dress. "C-Cedric, I.."

"You're right Elyon," Elyon turned, as Miranda's gaze darted to the floor, and Lord Cedric was forcing his eyes upon the girl obviously; keeping his gaze firmly off of what Elyon had found to be the man's desire. A single uplift that perhaps someone did think Elyon was pretty. Lord Cedric wanted her and Elyon wasn't clear on Royalty and relationships, but there had to be something forbidden. For Cedric might have hid his head in shame. "Lovely, Miranda.. I'm sure that skin as clean as yours is worth many mans' hearts."

Miranda paled then; out of embarrassment, perhaps, because she'd refused Prince Phobos - as far as Elyon's knowledge stood to tell her - and because Elyon knew that the compliment would mean more from Cedric than any other. And to know that only sent a wave of something ugly resembling jealousy over Elyon's inner mind. "Right. Like I said.. Did you need something?"

**"I**-" Cedric stammered, and Elyon raised an eyebrow at the man who took moments to recompose himself; taking only one glance into Elyon's eyes before finding his own gaze on the ground, and perhaps that was it. The jealousy. Perhaps Lord Cedric had looked into her eyes and had been repulsed; perhaps he could even tell that it was Phobos. Maybe in one look all her secrets were out, and Elyon had just lost her only friend in the world. "I came.. Mir.. Never mind."

And just like that, Lord Cedric left.

And just like that, Miranda had already thrown her arms around her.

She'd obviously done something right.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope we can all guess what Lord Cedric was looking for in Miranda's room. Considering that the Prince is obviously busy tending to the ball, etc.. Elyon may have just saved Miranda's life. ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**L**ord Cedric could have only met such an irony from Elyon; to be kept from Miranda, when it was Miranda's sole purpose to keep him from Elyon. And yet, here he stood outside the child's room, with nothing to show for himself when he had hoped to suck the very last breath from her lips. "I'm sorry, if that was rude.."

"Princess.." And then of course was Elyon; the Princess Escanor could not be compared to her brother, for she was brave where he was not, and even her own guilt often seemed a rouse to Cedric. The man often wondered, were he to venture to her, if Elyon might even enjoy herself. With only, of course, the intent of leaving him unsatisfied; Elyon, he was sure, was merely a rogue dicken - a torment and tease whom only wished for him to inflict this pain onto others. She stood before him now; nearing close enough that he could smell a floral emanation from her, a sweet contrast to the filthy women of peasantry he'd been reduced to as of _her _actions. "I shouldn't have disturbed you in the first place.."

**...**

**E**lectric ice; Will had only found herself to be good at one thing, and perhaps it was because portals _couldn't _go wrong. They opened and closed, and Will had the power to force that action and reaction. She couldn't force Caleb, and she certainly couldn't force Cornelia, as neither and both shared their insecurities and dispassions with her. So she only rolled her shoulders back and stood tall; allowing herself to forget the dreams and nightimes, because someone needed to step up. "This is where they come in!"

"This is no use, it's someone's kitchen!"

"Wait, I don't think so," Will turned away from the boy, who's scowl and grimaces had pledged her territory for it's own; he was too busy for anything today, and Will supposed that that included her, but he hadn't needed to push her away when she was only saying hello. And Cornelia's words had no effect, because Caleb was still going to blame her for making a mes.. Papers caught her eye and Will scrutinized the advertisement, before realizing where they were.

"This is a villa." Caleb's eyes met hers at that, and Will felt a dull boredom to his confusion; holding none back in the dry tone, because he was just acting like a baby. Or a mute, for the most part. He just kept staring at her, as if she was meant to fix it? She had tried. But according to _rebel ass-jerk_, 'nothings wrong, just a little fucking war!'. It wasn't her fault. "Three bedrooms, lake view. It's a model home."

No response then. Will smirked a little, as Caleb tried to pretend he knew what that was, but she supposed it wasn't that funny anyway. He was just scared. And Will only wished he wouldn't be so intent on hiding that from her. Cornelia was first to talk, and Will knew that she was taking it out on Caleb, when it wasn't _his _fault either. She was the one going crazy. "That's perfect, right?"

"Right."

**...**

**E**lyon Escanor wasn't entirely sure what had happened then, but she was quite sure that she had just said it. She had asked him to kiss her. It wasn't even so much a taste for him, but Cedric was comforting, and yet Elyon feared his presence because of what she did to him. He made her do things; things that Elyon didn't want to do. She only asked them of him because it reminded her that she controlled something. She could practically tell the man to roll over, and Elyon _Escanor_ - Elyon was sure this was not Elyon Brown - had caught the man at her face; pushing his head against her neck instead, because..

Because she could.

Because he _liked _her.

Because Elyon Escanor needed something, and perhaps if she was caught the Prince would take the throne and the crown and this _'Light'_ from her. It made her so dark. and she felt tears sting her eyes, but refused to cry, as teeth scraped and lips caressed her with more adulation than she deserved. But she wanted to feel it.

Anything.

**S**tanding outside Miranda's door, with only affections for Lord Cedric who was so good; good enough to her that he was probably risking fair punishment to ravage her. Elyon Escanor let the man smother her in kisses; her fingers entangled in his hair as she pushed him closer. Somehow closer. His muffled mention of her name - Elyon preferred her name. She couldn't quite get Princess, and Queen was certainly never going to work for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**T**hey were fighting, to say the least, and Cornelia frowned as Caleb's disturbed features; seemingly undecided between anger, angst and apologetically staring after Will, but she was being just as ratty as he was. And neither deserved to be. They had each other, and Cornelia couldn't see exactly how such a thing had happened, but then again Will did whatever she liked. And nowadays Caleb might aswell be following her like a dog.

While Elyon was alone.

**W**ill had an equally glaring frown on her face, as she held out her hand; concentrating as a second portal swirled before her. Elyon didn't have anyone to follow her. To comfort her. And they were just _standing _here, while Will and Caleb tried to act like it wasn't all their faults.

But it wasn't.

_**E**veryone_, it would seem, had a part to play in this theatrical, but Cornelia had never meant it. If she hadn't made Elyon hate Will in the first place, but Will was so.. Will was everything that Cornelia had thought wrong with the world, and yet Caleb was chasing her with stars in his eyes. And it was hard, if only sometimes.

To like Will.

Except that if Elyon had liked Will, maybe she would have listened. If Will had decided to tell her, or if Caleb had gone against Will, or if Cornelia had just rebelled that one last time!

**C**ornelia stepped through the portal, as Caleb revealed his first smile today, and Cornelia looked away as Will let him grasp her arms gently, but they didn't kiss after all. He only smiled at her, while Will forced a meager flicker in her lips. "Perfect, this is perfect. The rebellion are returning to the Infinite City and there's an entrance so close. Téleios, Will; perfect."

**...**

**P**erfect. Royal velvet purples encrusted the room on dull extravagance, to suit exactly as his Princess wished it, and Prince Phobos was aware of his inconvinience here - not that he could care if her party was ready on time - but his eyes continued to search the faces of his servantry; the people of Meridian. "Is she dead, then?"

The woman looked up, to Prince Phobos' surprise, because in at least her left eye she was blinded; he trailed his gaze along the thick splinter ending on the very bridge of her nose, paying no disgust to her butchered eyes, but instead the knowing look. But he had been speaking to no one in particular, and no one else in particular dared face him, so he already had his answer from her. "They all are.. Your _Majesty_."

_**T**hey._ Phobos, in truth, could only nod very briefly, swallowing something because her sardonic grit was something to be hanged for - even in his Mother's kingdom. But there was no reason to; today was a day of celebration, and he had only prepared for one death today. "Good.. Good."

Not good. Only sombre lack of thought caressed Phobos' mind; there was no more room for contemplation and no more time. And this woman glared at him knowingly while others whispered wonders if perhaps it was real, and Phobos did not mean good. The little girl at his table would be dead then, and he had intended only on commending this woman's righteousness to honestly spit in his face. As she did. At that second. "Sas katáptysto, thraseís thirío!"

Whatever she had said, it was quite probably right.

* * *

><p>Sas katáptysto, thraseís thirío! - You despicable, insolent beast!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**L**ord Cedric had found that he couldn't stop; he wasn't even sure of the events leading towards, but for every time Elyon's grip tightened in his hair, he pushed his teeth in a little further to leave a graze of rouge scores, marking her pale neck with his presence. There was no concern in his mind, nor thought of leaving evidence on her bloodless neck and bodice; his mouth bursting the few blood vessels that passed, though any passer later would be none the wiser as she clutched him closer and made no sound of malady to his long fingers digging desperately into the bones of her back, to the hand that bid no effort in hiding as he groped the petite shape her bosom had taken, Lord Cedric could only manage to press her against the wall between theirself and Miranda, so as to trap her close enough that he could dig himself against her. "..Jusst..tell me..what you..want.."

It was to much, as her pale voice half-whispered words; the blissful chime of her being contorted somewhere between pleasure and ecstacy and tortured and pained. Cedric wasn't sure whether she would moan or cry, but he found that his robes and her own were too thick, despite his grounding against her, and her breaths penetrating him was a near force with which he'd like to, as he lost more and more of his control in her scent; in her hair as teeth and lips ventured higher, and he swept his tongue forcefully, as painfully slowly as he could manage himself, down her neck until he reached her ear; gnawing gently against the pure skin as she arched towards him - answering his needs, with a simply six words, but the seventh chapter of her story would be her down fall.

"..Phobos.."

**H**e was shaking, Lord Cedric realized, as something below throbbed rythmically; disobeying the rest of his body which faltered. Standstill; the moment he was caught in slowly removing itself - time moved slowly as his grip faded, and back straightened, and Lord Cedric had known, but had turned anyway, and there had been no Prince where she was facing.

He had never felt it before, and he would commend her for her superiority, for she had raped him of his nobility, confidence and something far more disturbing all at once. And until this moment he hadn't honestly believed her a demoness - it had been merely a figure of speech for his craving.

But Princess Elyon was hard. Lord Cedric would never meet such a cool rock; respect faltering only because she forced it with him to his knees, and some day he would thank her brother.

Despite an alliegence of sentiment, Lord Cedric had learned to despise anything better than him. Tit for tat would have sufficed, but of course Miranda was standing there too. He had no doubt there would be a knife in her hand. So he left her to blunder through excuses to her menial. Princess Elyon didn't _have_ friends.

The lifestyle choice that only a witch would take voluntarily.

She was more expensive than he'd thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**A**nd it wasn't even what she'd meant; Miranda's eyes fixated on Her Majesty and she hadn't even been paying attention. Miranda knew of many reasons to perhaps _pity _Elyon Escanor, but for some reason there was doubt in her mind that a name that had been called and an unanswered question were intentionally romantic.

Miranda could see it. Or perhaps she wanted to.

She had been there, and Lord Cedric had a tendency to believe that all were as himself. But Elyon stared guiltily up at her and Miranda wondered if Prince Phobos truly _had _been called in lust. Or was she just fearful? "You should be getting dressed Elyon."

Elyon's hand flew to her neck and Miranda sighed tiredly. Maybe she was just wishing; she knew that it was all wrong. That it was a lie to say that Elyon had said his name in fear and that she only wished a reason to pity her, because no one else _would_.

And Elyon was so foolish that Miranda almost saw a little of herself. Not in the love for His Highness - for there was no relation in Miranda's affection and Elyon's.. _want_ - but because there was no doubt in her mind that soon would come the snake's tongue. "Go get dressed."

**...**

**E**verything was fitting into place. Caleb knew that and knew too well that he was wasting time. He had always been wasting time, and how many thousands would die? How many _Guardians _would die? Because Will was never going to forgive him, if by some slip of fate he saw her past the battle cry. Not that he would look. He didn't much look; he only saw the enemy.

After all, it was better than seeing a dead man dying; than to see Will.. Well he had already seen Will, because battle forced her to her knees and her tears in his memories, threatened to seep through his own eyes when he thought of it. So he didn't think of it.

**H**e thought instead of Drake, and of Aldarn and Julian and Hay Lin. He thought of Aketon and Irma, of Taranee and Cornelia. He thought of even Cornelia, because - as faded glow brought herself and Will back, and his hand slipped silently into a redhead's coat pocket - he could hold himself with that. It was sad, but not enough; in fact he supposed it made him only angrier of Phobos. Angrier of himself. "_Synélefsi sas ítan týchi, ólo fílos sas ítan epilogí, allá empíptei erotevméni me sas ítan péra apó ton élenchó mou.._"

"Huh?" The whispered words brushed obviously past her ear; her hair dancing on his breath and he could only force himself to smile softly at her tawny eyes finding his, as he laced his fingers between hers in the thick fabric of her winter jacket.

"If you are going my way I will walk with you."

"Oh.. Yeah, of course I am I.. Am." She smiled at him then, and he frowned at her always awful attempt at hiding from him. But it wasn't as though he could berate her for it. So he merely felt his skin prickle against her hand for minutes. Cornelia was gone. He hadn't even seen her leave.

* * *

><p>Caleb's words (roughly)- Meeting you was my fate, becoming your friend was a choice made too late, but falling in love with you was beyond my control and I would never have it different.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**I**t was all so wrong, that they could do such a thing. Cornelia turned the corner and attempted to grasp the wall behind her, as thin, white breath caught in her throat and Caleb and Will just smiled at each other, while he whispered words - _assumingly _- of intimacy, and Cornelia walked home in the snow, and Phobos.. And Elyon.. "Rrgh!"

**H**ot tears violated her eyes and Cornelia could feel her lips trembling, as the icy cold created shivers. They were _just _standing there. Everyone was just waiting, and Elyon was probably waiting for them, and Phobos was going to hurt her, and Caleb and Will were just STANDING THERE!

It hadn't been so cold in Meridian, but the snow was slowly soaking her feet in icy numbness, and Cornelia let herself slide to that snow, in hopes that perhaps it could numb her heart; her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore, and hot tears burned their traced lines over her skin; continuing over a pale jawline and -she had been told- a select, recherché neck. Not that it mattered. That Cornelia was alone.

**E**lyon was so alone.

**...**

**A**nd she had never hated such a feeling in her life as ladies pawed around her; combing her hair and dressing her pristinely, though Elyon wanted nothing more than to rip the dainty thing off. She doubted Cedric wanted more either, and she felt burning liquids clouding her vision - as if she cared what she looked like anyway, in a pale pink that seemed far more submissive than she clearly was; she could never allow herself to stop thinking again. Because there was no need in sharing her filth with others, and it was no way to lead into Royalty. She was becoming Queen.

**Q**ueen Elyon Escanor, and by no means was that her husband's name, but she supposed if she were to marry it might be. How else would the "Escanor" line be Escanor for so long? She knew well of the story and her black mind disgusted her. No. A prince would probably take her name.

**S**he hadn't thought about it in so long. Elyon had honestly begun to believe that it had went away. He was her brother, and he _kept mentioning_ tidbits of _their mother_ and she hated it! She hated everything here, and for days she had been waiting. But _she _was the one who had told Will that she was happy. _She _was the one who had told them not to look for her. But she wanted to go home now.

**...**

**S**he wanted to go home, but Will found herself by far too polite to tell him, because at least on the surface the knots were unclenching in Caleb's back. And Hay Lin was so pleased that she was here and Taranee had smiled secretively when Caleb again clutched her hand where _'no one' _could see between them, when they'd sat squashed together, and Irma was no better as she gurgled out critisisms of Cornelia for leaving, and smirked even though it wasn't funny, and Will didn't much feel like leaving anyway when she thought about it..

She wanted to go home.

But she didn't even know where that was anymore. Because Caleb was home, Will had supposed and usually knew instantly, but he kept pushing his thumb over her knuckles; massaging over them until they were going numb and she just felt sick because everyone was pretending. Even her, because what was she meant to tell them? What was she meant to tell them, because she just wanted to be alone, and yet that was everything she was afraid of, and yet..

**W**ill could only wonder if she'd ever be alone again.

Or would there always be something more than her own conscience waiting for her when she got home? If that was meant to even be a home anymore. "CALEB!"

**C**aleb perked up, at that, and Will frowned as Cornelia flew in with eyes streaming; the girl collapsing in front of him and desperation purging her senses with enough force to choke her for moments, while he grimaced at her begging stance. "Cornelia, I can't-"

"Please! I have this horrible, over-powering feeling! Elyon's in huge trouble, _right _now!"

"No, Cornelia," Will swallowed that _over-powering _feeling and looked through tense features to the girl, who's eyes were smudged and red, and her nose, and her quivering lips, and Caleb was just going to tell her, but couldn't he just get rid of her? Or at least give it a minute, because something _was _wrong and Cornelia was just one person! And how scared could one person be? She tried to interupt him, and Caleb glared at Cornelia's starled features, "No! You have thought she was in trouble for every second, and we can _not _just ruin this for you! Den boró na skotósei móno ton kathéna!"

"No, Caleb, please, something bad's happening. It's like she's calling to me, plus remember Hay Lin's dream!"

"I was Elyon.. And I was trapped in this huge chair.."

"That's the coronation, Hay Lin! No, Cornelia, we are not- We already have an attack plan! We-"

"The last flash you had was that capri pants were over, Corne-"

"PLEASE!"

**W**ill didn't even know what had happened, as her mind swam dizzily and suddenly all eyes were on her. Cornelia had turned to her. That was what happened. And she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Den boró na skotósei móno ton kathéna! -<strong> I can not just kill everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**M**iranda could not recall one day, when she had seen as many people that were not fighting, but perhaps to say that there was no war would be an overstatement. Pretentiousness hung across the walls in the forms of royal violets and Princess Elyon wasn't even here yet. And people had shown up.

Maybe that was the worst thing, that supposed Lords and Ladies of a past generation now echoed through the great hall of His Throne room. Of course they were all invited, though she had thought it more a formality and wondered if anyone really believed that Elyon might be given the throne.

They were only here out of fear.

And yet that pretence must not be broken - of laughter and chitter, and everyone pretending that they were younger than they were. They had shown up. To watch a young girl die, because Elyon didn't know better than herself. And maybe it was something that Prince Phobos didn't approve of, but maybe Miranda could pity her anyway. Maybe it wasn't the Princess' fault. Maybe Miranda could understand. He was beautiful, and truly she was not his sister. Not in her little mind and Miranda had so often tricked herself..

**M**aybe it wasn't fair, for Elyon to be hurt like this, for even the Prince did not think of Elyon as his sister, but a stranger. And little girls fell in love with strangers. "You little rat."

**...**

**T**ibor could only bow his head down, as the pool of Sentinel revealed the fates that could not be broken, nor touched. It was an odd notion; to think themselves infinity, and yet when a Quintessential birthed they moved as time did. Watching every minute for so long, that it would seem to be applied, though Tibor was not watching her now.

A child; forgotten to the snake Lord, cried dry tears because she would think that her fate was sealed. And there was no looking forward.

**L**uba's words had ceased when the girl was considered to be futile. When the Caleb had pulled her from the ruins of his own nearing-corpse. When Will showed powers and he only helped her. Luba's words had ceased, when the Oracle's voice had boomed. Stop.

But it wasn't his concern, at current, that the child had salvaged something for herself. Desperation's stench almost seeped from the child as he looked down on her, with no powers to prevent that she would feel distressed enough to rather painful death. How many deaths had he watched, over time?

**...**

**"G**et a-way from me." Lord Cedric had never been one for public events, nor that of being aroused by insolence, but Miranda's stutter forced a grin to his face as his inners shook without warning. He should have taken her anyway, for Miranda's knife could do nothing, if Cedric so wished for it, and Elyon didn't _need _to be happy any more. The crude bitch; a libertine without boundaries, _Princess _Elyon did not have the capacity for what she was. Nor did Miranda, because both fell for _everything_. "Prince-"

"Prince Phobos is predisposed, and I wouldn't worry, _bellus florem_.." He smirked, as her chin jutted out of his tender caressing fingers, for he had learned the words just for her. No one else, unless he intended to caress someone as worth as the common prince, would ever quite _appreciate _the language of lost Meridian. And he nimbly slipped his fingers around her chin and forcefully turned her head to face him; snarling in hushed tones, with no less a - admittedly, slightly _repulsed_ - grin on his features. She really was a commoner; she looked older with every day. "I only intended to inquire where you might be going when he is finished, because I certainly don't see the _good _prince asking you to stay and I am kind enough to offer you a solution. _Iaculis tincidunt_."

"You would have to _kill _me first." Tears pricked, in the child-woman's eyes, and Cedric let his tongue slide over the roof of his mouth as his teeth bore a smile as glamorous as those, cowarding around him. He would like to think that the room might be filled with low conversations such as this; they might as well, for no one was truly here out of anything other than their own dark curiosity. In a millennium they would be told to have seen the fall of Meridian; the end of the Metaworld. That was what they were hoping for. Their name to be remembered. Miranda would certainly remember his name, for she might never have a chance to forget if she continued to sway him.

And teeth bearing, Lord Cedric bowed his face to meet hers.

"If that's a personal preference."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**P**rincess Elyon Escanor, would never be deemed disreputable by her thousands. Not even the large room; a distinct hundred of strangers whom would judge her every second, would find the _imperial Highness_ as less than that, and for that Prince Phobos would almost wish for her to thank him.

**I**t was not in disrespects, nor in favour of his own choices, but in retrospect it might be tolerable, if she herself would give him a granting. Not that he needed one; it would be the effect of one asking the legal to bind, and quite literally him seeking acceptance of the corrupt to be hanged. But it was still there, in his mind - perhaps a preference, that the _Princess _Elyon would see. That she would not scream, because it was dignity that he was attempting to bestow on her. Surely, there was a dignity to death in monarchical pose, sat on a throne and shown amiably to a small number, than for him to merely slice her in the night, having forced the crown upon her head so that it singed her hair and skin; because as far as he could disclose of his knowings, it would burn in agony. But Princess Elyon would be a Queen. For seconds.

**...**

**I**t had worn away by now; the initial hugging and excited screams, but the wash of relief for Cornelia had been enough that Will wouldn't regret her decisions. Or so she had thought. "Ti sto diáolo ennoeís?"

"Ti sto diáolo!"

"Prospatheí na mas skotósoun!"

"Eínai éna téchnasma!"

"Dirty agóri fýsima!" The pounding clutter of voices slid between columns, but were overtaken by only more spiteful glaring words before they could dare echo, and Will could only swallow their ungrateful rage and angst with fierce panic - her eyes on Drake's hand tightly fisting Caleb's wrist as the boy barked out words that no one was bothering to listen to, and his eyes screamed out more fear and need than she had ever seen before as he quivered; a lust to slice his neck that was not her own accompanying their violence, and Will bit her tongue to repress the sensation.

**D**rake was taking him away, anyway, once Aketon spoke past her range of hearing, but not before a short man made a lunge for him, though Drake only pulled out his own knife and the fist unclenched to a hand with a snarl behind it. Not that Caleb even noticed, because Will bit harder, as the boy tried desperately to lunge back and suddenly she knew why he was worried.

**N**one of them even cared. None of them were thankful. Not more than seven people who were not her Guardians even seemed to give a fucking shit what he'd done for them, because they were all too busy being worried about themselves, when he was worried about them. _All _the time. Every day. Every ounce of money that he had. Every second that he _could _physically do something, and now they were yelling at him, and anger raged through her; ironically fuelled initially by their own, and Will couldn't take it any more, because he wasn't even here and they were all _still _growling words for him. "WILL YOU JUST _SHUT_ THE _FUCK_ UP!"

**...**

**A **bow of silence filled the throne room, and Phobos' lips flickered a smile at the humour of it all. But Elyon deserved a party. Elyon deserved a party, whether or not she was bound to see it and remember. So he walked in with poise, and smiled politely to those who feared him, but were too greedy to resist.

* * *

><p><strong>Ti sto diáolo ennoeís -<strong> What the hell do you mean?  
><strong>Ti sto diáolo -<strong> What the fuck?  
><strong>Prospatheí na mas skotósoun -<strong> He is trying to kill us!  
><strong>Eínai éna téchnasma -<strong> It's a trick!  
><strong>Dirty agóri fýsima -<strong> Dirty/scum murmur boy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

**"O**-O kathénas tha pethánei.. They will all die.." Drake could only watch with a bitter regret; for Caleb to have been found, or perhaps only for Caleb to have been _found _out. Everything would be better, and he only glanced backwards towards the dying of sound; presuming, only, that some figure was speaking, and he prayed to the Gods that it was Aketon. Or Julian. "It's going to be my fault, and- and-"

"And Will will go with them." There was no restraint in Caleb - a fact that frightened Drake, because he'd only ever had glimpses of Caleb like this.. And it meant that he was losing himself once again. "Caleb, she will-"

He cut _himself _off. Because it might be too much to lie to him, and Drake had seen Caleb kill plenty too many men; he had been far too close to joining them, and he couldn't help him if he was dead. So he only watched, as Caleb seemed to battle with himself - straining for control over his body; over his mind. "..What if she doesn't.."

"Ti?"

**S**omething unnerved Drake, as Caleb's eyes flashed in thought, if only because Caleb _didn't _take his time like this. He was _never _so unsure like this. And sure. All at once. And Drake had thought; Drake had wondered, but Drake had shaken it off. It was only of dark tales, in which a desperate man would kill his lover in order to save her. In which a man would do the worst things for her best, and Drake had never seen the look of Phobos' eyes. But he was sure that they might match Caleb's in the destructive irony that he was about to pursue. Drake already knew what he was going to say - in effect, it would be something that should never be said; never be done; never be _thought _of. "..We could.. What if we can keep her away.."

"Tha den tha meínei makriá, Caleb. Aftó den eínai éna paidí, allá énas-"

"Then tie her away!"

And that was it. Where love met it's boundary, and Caleb's goodness ended, though Drake supposed he was impressed that it had remained hidden for so long. It was all Drake could do, not to raise his knife like everyone else, because Caleb was free to cause his own death. But _hers _was a different matter. So Drake only pulled a child with a sickly adults mind towards him, and hoped that he would by any means threaten Caleb. "Boreíte tis kleidónei, eíste Fóvou. Boreíte peiráxeis gia ton eaftó sas, eíste Fóvou. An ti miloún kai páli, eíste Fóvou."

Silence resumed, and he supposed his word was spoken.

"Now get out, and don't come back until you are Caleb."

**...**

**"P**erelegans.." The words were said with a smirk; Miranda could tell before and without turning, which she chose not to as Phobos stood closely behind her. She only knew that Lord Cedric's eyes met the Prince's, and then Cedric turned to leave. A fact for which she was grateful, but he was gone before she could thank him. She turned to find only strangers; none would see her there; they were all too busy trying not to.

The Princess would be here soon. Miranda smirked without finding humour. She bet that was where Cedric would be going. Where even Phobos' aegis refused to reach for a scared little girl, before it was too late. It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>O-O kathénas tha pethánei -<strong> Everyone i-is going to die..

**Ti? -** What?

**Tha den tha meínei makriá, Caleb. Aftó den eínai éna paidí, allá énas- -** Will will not stay away, Caleb. This is not a child, but a-

**Boreíte tis kleidónei, eíste Fóvou. Boreíte peiráxeis gia ton eaftó sas, eíste Fóvou. An ti miloún kai páli, eíste Fóvou. -** You lock her away, you are Phobos. You hurt her for yourself, you are Phobos. If you speak it again, you are Phobos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

**T**here had been few things in life, that Taranee Cook had not foreseen in even a glimmer. Her guardianship, for one, and perhaps the day that Cornelia Hale had first turned up at her door without an accomplice. Even finding out that the Princess of Meridian was Elyon had almost seemed to click with disturbances in her mind; she hadn't interpreted it, but it had made sense and realization had come before surprise.

**W**ill Vandom, in herself and in her actions, had been many of these few moments, because Will was a surprise in herself for being brave when natural reaction was to be weak; to fight when all odds told of giving up and cutting losses.. And winning when losses should have come.

And apparently, today would be a commemorated moment, because the little redhead was not even transformed, and she had been glaring down an entire army single handedly, until Aldarn had stood beside her. Leaving them, now, standing tall in their guardian forms, as weapons were begrudgingly taken and stored, and bows were flexed and Will.. Well, Will had gone left, but perhaps it was a short cut to where Drake had gone, because Aldarn had been the one to point. Or perhaps she had only needed to cool off, because even Caleb might have been concerned by the sheer quantity of curses that had been issued - many rather colourfully worded - and Taranee was sure that that had been what Will was always like at some point.

A long time ago.

**...**

**L**ord Cedric had smiled, as Elyon's fingers seemed to trace her own reflection, and tears poured cataclysmically down her face in clean fluids that merely enhanced his delight in her anguish. A lie, of course, but the smile was certainly real and he would like to deny himself the privilege of calling her beautiful. She _was _a child, and perhaps it was that in which amused him, because she would, quite honestly have no end in destruction her footsteps laid a path for. And it was he who had been foolish anyway, because there was a reason that they were walking in circles; a question of dominance and femininity. Because he had become lazy in his footsteps; following her command.

Him, following her, following him.

**A**nd of course, the child would worry, about the coronation; she was to be Queen, or so she thought. And she was only looking for guidance, he assumed; her call for her brother being a cry for that exactly, because she _could __not _have a thought about a lower man, if she were to become Queen. She was merely trapped in her own lust, and that it would be on a fair note self-destructive for her to want such a thing. And of course, _fear _had perturbed her words.

"If you're ready..?"

**...**

**D**rake was more than right, Caleb knew, and he slumped a tired body forward; ignoring the trembling shakes, that coupled with his streaming eyes, which he had no right to hide. The raw feeling of those eyes, contrasting the warm, wet stickiness drenching his cheeks, and he meekly wiped his running nose on his sleeve.

He didn't know anything.

Not about anything; not about people. Not about Will.

**H**e was a monster; made by a monster,; fuelled by a monster, and he hadn't even seen it. The wrong in hiding her away. Like a toy in a box; a porcelain doll. Caleb didn't really think that she was what she was, but what did he know? And it was his fault, anyway. For leading her here.

And he didn't know what was worst: the fact that she had followed him, or the fact that he'd known all too well that she wouldn't run, now, were he to tell her too. And even if she would..

She'd never let him run from this.

"Caleb..?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

**"W**ill.." Of course she would be here: so incredibly Will. No doubt the reason he'd wandered to this room for keeping traitors. Where thick, cage-like bars created walls inside the walls, and a few chairs lay out; a table for _'persuading' _the opposition to inform them what he or she might know. "..Will.."

**A**nd she was so beautiful - so beautiful that it hurt him - and concern for him, that shone out from her eyes; her magnificent eyes that told him everything and nothing, and the future and the past, and the difference between love and blissful ignorance.. And concern for him, that shone out from her eyes, that wavered in the lips he found so soft and full, and hard and dainty, and sweet, but bitter; concern was the only thing that Caleb could remember, as his heart exploded in his chest, and his head was gone too - in the second that her whisper reached his ears. "Oh, God.. _Caleb_.."

**...**

**A**nd he was on her, like a shot bullet; firing into a chest - Will felt her eyes widen open as his lips clashed as hungrily to hers; his body following suit with the strength to make her startled body stumble back, without him leaving, and hit a chair behind her. Or was it a table? She didn't know. Couldn't care, as teeth knocked and she could feel him venturing into her mouth with his tongue - an entirely new sensation; no time for the complications of being gentle; timid. Shy.

Caleb.

She wouldn't have been surprised if he was bruising her; she didn't care - his fingers digging into her skin as he clawed at the small of her back. Closer. Closer. It wasn't her Caleb at all and she could feel all of his emotions.. Of fear. Of hate.

Of lust.

And she let him push her back; enjoying the fierce sadomasochism of her wings hitting the bars behind them. Around them. And she forgot that she wasn't this: she forgot that she was fourteen, and he could've had her, had he wanted her. He did want her. And it was rubbing off: right there in some, make-shift cell; Will smirked with her  
>eyes on those trembling lips that had just left hers; his hand disappearing for a moment, before she could feel his warm arms; searing hot arms, his wrists smoothing down against her own before one hand found both of hers: his arms around the bars, and hers in between; meeting outside the cell.<p>

And Will didn't take her eyes up, but her smile remained a wry twist of glossy lips; feeling the confidence of her body, and absorbing his wants into her own; rejecting any of his fears. Her gaze wandered down his neck, and to the chest visible beneath cotton layers; his breathing the only sound. His heavy breathing and her own. Will could watch a prominent droplet of sweat roll down that neck, amidst the heavy noise; her mind working a thousand times too fast, as she grazed her teeth over her lips to quirk that he must be getting old, if he was that tired already..

But then a clank. His fumbling fingers on her wrists and hands replaced with a cold metal: a cold metal she started to feel, running up her body in two bars: her eyes flashing up to his to..

It wasn't sweat, after all; he was crying again.. And Will felt her heavy, excited breaths becoming shallow, agitated as he stumbled back and she  
>followed him-<p>

Clank. She'd tried to follow him, but she'd been thinking about his mouth; wanting it to attack, again, her own, not bothering to listen to the silent mumbling; he'd been muttering to himself. Murmuring. "I'm.. So.. I'm sorry Will.. So sorry.."

Will jerked; her eyes becoming wide and alert, and frightened as he backed clumsily; new tears forming, as she desperately pulled against the will of the metal restraints. It had been a trick.

It had all been a trick. One great lie; to get her to stand still, and of course she had. And all those kisses; those previous kisses were just the same; in leading to this; to make it all seem real; to make her fall so hard and honestly allude that he would catch her. He'd been lying; a cheat; a royal scumbag, who'd only wanted to lock her up here to-

To what? To die slowly? To be found when the war was over? For Phobos' men to find? Basically waiting on a silver platter, with a bow wrapped around her?

She couldn't do anything. The girls were out there. If she used her powers they were done for.. She was stuck here, and Will felt tears prickle her eyes, as panic was quick to exude her. "CALEB! NO CALEB! PLEASE! I DIDN'T-"

Didn't what? She didn't understand. That was what. Why was he doing this? Why would he do this? How could he be so evil and determined, when he was stuttering away and she was certain he was.. He just looked like a boy. "I'm- I-I'm so sorry Will.. So s-sorry.."

"CALEB!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

**_P_**_rincess__ Elyon Escanor_.

How many thousand times had she heard it now, and yet she had momentarily forgotten that that was her. And into two, careful sweeps of her fingers beneath her eyes, the tears that Lord Cedric had been kind enough to ignore had been disposed of forever; forgotten and unknown of to whatever lay inside, and she was glad when Cedric raised his arm beside her: so glad that she had something she could clasp onto.

**...**

**_P_**_rincess Elyon Escanor_.

Caleb had told her that that would be Elyon's title, and Cornelia swallowed cool air into her lungs; having had pushed herself away again, when Drake had strode back in without Will nor Caleb, and a fresh wash of fears and destructive emotions became her. Because Elyon needed her, and she had caused this; for everything to be happening now, but it was all happening too fast. "Érchesai... _Gaea.._"

As if he'd heard her thoughts, and she knew it was pointless to conceal anything of the pained noise wishing to escape her lips, at that word in which he'd called her. Because she had always been so happy with Gaea.. So _proud_ of Gaea.. Like _she _was something special, but he'd probably just forgotten her name too many times and hadn't even cared to ask her! ..But that wasn't Caleb at all anymore, and this- _Gaea _-wasn't her. And yet the concern within his sigh only forged her desperation to grow; her fears; and what if she never had another chance? What if she died and she hadn't kissed a boy since.. Since Caleb.

"Gaea, I-"

**...**

**H**e slammed one of few doors, with his back to it; the sheer echoing volume matching the intense beats of his heart and the blood in his ears, as her petrified screams reverberated through his head and his soul.

She'd never forgive him.

At least he'd done what Drake had told him though - at lest the last part, because Caleb certainly hadn't spoken, nor thought about it; his mind had been fastened on her entirely. But he couldn't go back. It was too late.

She'd never forgive him anyway.

**...**

**D**rake had come and troops were marching; from the Infinite City, and into the streets and into the portals, with the Guardians - for he had seen at least three of them - assuredly leading the way, but now Drake was gone and Aketon frowned, as their men marched on forwards. Gia to thánato gia to fos: to the death, for the Light. And his son clumsily excited; clumsily, because excitement was not the right. But Aketon knew that Aldarn had more faith in Caleb, and that it would be a most regret that he had so fiercely chided Aldarn's picking - that it was Aketon, who had told him to be respectful, though perhaps it was where Aldarn had been _not _that had made Caleb fonder.. Protective. Arduous. "Aldarn, mon Drake, échei páei kai na min epistrépsei."

**A**ldarn nodded; obeying the hidden command to find his peer - though perhaps that was a strong word - and Aketon felt a relief as Julian sent off Alborn and Miriadel, and immediately followed into the mass of people that was thinning as they left for their fates. _Relief_, though subtle, if only that perhaps Aldarn would live a little longer, if he was to fight last in the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Érchesai..<em>. -<em> **Are you coming...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

**A**ldarn stopped, and took steps back when he found his older _brother_. And he had been scared, and tired, and worried, and confused, but something caught in his throat, at the sight of her fingers in his hair; his fingers lacing with her skirt of deepest purple, and they were too busy to notice him arriving.

But Drake had known. Drake would have to know.. That if a girl was crying, you should never do that to her.

**C**ornelia; she was the most excruciating Earth Guardian; was only as willing as he wanted her to be, and Aldarn could only stare with bleakness in his heart as she ravaged his mouth, and he, hers.. Gringing too close, for a little girl and a boy, and Drake knew fine well not to touch them. That Caleb would not never forgive him, but instead would forgive him and come to regret, because it was a sin that Caleb could not be held responsible for punishing, and Aldarn could finally understand why Caleb had nearly scratched men's eyes out; pounding their bleeding heads against the floor. Aldarn could understand now. He'd like to scratch Drake's eyes out. To pound his bleeding head against the floor. To only let him live, barely just, because Caleb's soft spot had always been little girls.

Cornelia was just a little girl, and- "Poú eínai to spathí mou? Poú eínai to spathí mou?"

**A**ldarn had nearly jumped as much as she had, but Caleb didn't even care as he passed them and Drake shot away from her. Not that Aldarn cared as shock-filled eyes found his, and her growing blush increased as he watched her grimly. "O patéras mou échei."

**...**

**P**rince Phobos eyes rose, to meet Cedric's rather than her own; the focus of the night taking poised steps in, with character, but with sadness. It was in her features, though not to a _knowing _end; she was simply upset with herself and her unworth, or so the Prince could assume. Very dignified, whereas law would state she ought be walking in shame to a rope. _His _law.

"Princess Elyon." Cedric's soft tone filled the hall, for the empty silence where no one knew what would happen. Everyone was looking for the cue, and perhaps he had even seen Miranda glance around as though waiting for _something_. She was waiting for him to be stopped, but Elyon Escanor would be sat on that throne before anyone had the chance to save her. Elyon would be missed. They would miss the chance to stop him. They would miss the chance to change it. And it echoed in his mind; they day after Cavigor had been broken to. Will Vandom's powerful frustration, and a frustration of his own.. And the fact that he had killed Cavigor, simply because she would want him to. _"You cheated us!"_

**...**

__**E**very move had been his; even when she had pulled away from him. Because Elyon couldn't get away from him. And perhaps, once, a little girl had felt alone, but now she only had pretence and ignorance, as she passed a silent audience, and Prince Phobos pretended to actually want her as a Queen.

**S**ilent, onlookers watching her every move, and little did they know that she'd fished out her brown boots for such an occasion. Still brown. Still worn. Still covered in mud around the soles, but she had needed them and propriety was the last thing to concern her.

She needed to have something to keep her grounded, and she'd had no premonition that Lord Cedric would continue to offer his kindness.

This was it.

This was the end.

Elyon Escanor felt sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Poú eínai to spathí mou? Poú eínai to spathí mou? -<strong> Where is my sword? Where is my sword?

**O patéras mou échei - **My father has it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

**F**or every act, and decision we make; consequence surrounds us. Elyon had never truly understood the concept of such a thing, but perhaps it was her consequence to face life in a living lie, when a living lie was exactly what she'd run from. She was dizzy with violent tremors, which silently corroded the pit of her stomach; wearing a dress that was too tight, because they had forced her into a corset anyway. Cedric wouldn't have. If only she hadn't teased and tormented the man, who still careened her forward, through masses of people.

People.

**S**trangers that she didn't know stood around her, and Elyon had briefly recalled Phobos telling her that Will would be here.. Or that she wouldn't, but she had been too mad and- And a distantness enforced her; a clumsy Diety to these strangers. Elyon felt Lord Cedric's grip when she tripped. And her eyes darted to Phobos, who's minuscule smirk told her everything; her unworth; her disloyalty; her fucking lack of ability to herald even her emotional lust, never mind a country, and she bit her lip and clutched at Cedric's arm, but something went off in the distance, and her eyes shot to Miranda who backed out. Pushing past crowds; Elyon could feel Cedric's tension. Whatever it was, it was something for him to tend to and she swallowed. Aware of an entire world of nobility watching her as she shook - there was no doubt of their embarrassment; silence, empty and judging. She let go of him and pushed herself tall; she hoped that she would make it up the steps.

**...**

**"C**ALEB!" Will gasped, as fear engulfed her; for once, no other's but her own, and she couldn't be alone like this. Not like this. Not alone. Everyone was waiting.. Elyon was.. Will didn't give a fuck about Elyon, but she gasped cool air which never quite hit her lungs, because she needed out. She needed to get out. She would do anything. Not this. Not alone like this.

And what if he died?

**T**hat was it too, because what if he died and no one knew she was here? And what if she never saw them again.. Her mother.. Will let out a scream, but knew they were gone, because an anger less than that for Caleb, and somehow more; something more constructive echoed distantly through her, as tears streamed from her eyes across her face, and there was no hugging her knees. There was no blocking her ears, as her mind screamed out to her too many directions; too much anger. Too much hurt. Too much pain. _Traitor._

_Traitor_.. It ran through her mind in someone else's voice; a voice she'd come to know as fear, for no voice could quite convince so much terror. So much facade, and loyalty and anger and hatred and humour and- And-

"CALEB! PLEASE! ANYONE!"

And Will would rather face some demon; Lord Cedric, or Frost or the Tracker.

Than be left alone like this.

**...**

**"..t**heir charge all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto us or any of us." Prince Phobos would have to commend her, for Elyon was making a show, even, to market his own. Tears balanced at the rims of her eyes, and Elyon's every stutter seemed to grasp the silent attention. Because no one knew what to think; as the Princess quite clearly did not want, not believe in her oath, and Phobos swallowed the thick air that no one else noticed, as dry, wavering eyes searched for no one in particular. Prince Phobos had ought to have done it, but he doubted a need for any council; any rejection to her reign would be more suicidal than acceptance.

**I**t was all a big show; it might've been a private joke, but Elyon had recited every line and he knew she would wait for him.. But he stood, within crowds, and no one suspected a thing, nor dared to look at him, though as she stood before the throne, Princess Elyon Escanor turned and her eyes met his one final time, and Phobos felt his being lurch within himself; the walls came crumbling down; the entire room seemed to smear into a texture-less block of stimulated colours, entangled in blurry mixture, because..

Because she looked nothing.

Because she was worthless.

Because she was filthy, and rotten, and unpurged of evil, and despicable in that she was incestuous.

But he had dreamed, once, of the exact expression on his mother, or perhaps it was the way the maidens had tied her hair. The palish pink of her dress, or the fact that it was his mother to wear such a shoe to a coronation. He felt his eyes widen, and if he was not petrified to move, he might be shaking, and the words held on his lips as her eyes continued to wander the room, and he realized that she was looking for him and he wondered if he could end it. If he could send them all home as clouded grey eyes mourned her confusions, and she sucked in breath when she found him; he was glad that she could at least, for Queen Weira had been missing for more years than he remembered to count. And now he was about to kill her all over again.

She didn't even scream when she sat.

**...**

Screams.

Yells.

Cries.

The battle had begun and everyone was fighting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

**"N**o! Stop hurting her!" Miranda blinked as the boy's voice shattered whatever was left fighting, and she withheld a shriek as another blade reached for her.. But _he _was reaching for her, and Miranda felt every word that Cedric had said to her. Everything he'd done to her and all of the things that she had never been afraid of before him, and in a moment she was smaller. More delicate. In a moment the spider became a girl.

**…**

**A**nd Drake backed up; away from the little girl stood with fear in her eyes and her stature, and he realized that he'd intended to kill her. The trembling girl. She couldn't be more than sixteen and he only frowned as she stared, pale-faced, at Caleb, and his outstretched hand. Did he know her? "Please, I can help you!"

She was rigid, this girl, as Caleb persisted with his hand, and Drake felt the tension being some sin worse than loving one too much. Even though he didn't mean it; even though Caleb didn't even know what he was doing. That wasn't her hand to hold, and Caleb would never take his eyes away from Will for a second if she was this close to danger.

"I wont let anyone even touch you." That was it then; she took Caleb's hand in a second, and suddenly Drake was only left wondering how it had come to this. Where there was apparently no definition; no line between good and evil, and everyone was an ally as much as a foe. And one spider could attack your brother, but then she was only a girl and it didn't matter. But he knew almost definitely, that _Will _was where the sides of the war collided.

It might have once been Elyon, but there was unnerving clarity as to whom Caleb was fighting for. Drake knew enough about Phobos' and his manhood and Will. Disturbing clarity as to where this war was going.

**…**

**"_G_**_ia Meríntian!_" Battle cries overlapped with screams and roars. Lord Cedric smirked, and snarled as the transformation took place; a familiar yell, calling to him. "Fidioú eínai dosolipsíes mou!"

"Vathek.." It was no use to him now, for his main concern was in Caleb; a lust to kill had never been as strong in his life, but he had seen Miranda. To grasp another man's hand was a sin, and what Caleb was daring to touch was more than a hand.. Still, Lord Cedric could only give the boy a chance to do his dirty work for him. Not that Caleb could actually rid him of Prince Phobos. "I shall tassste your blood as my 'venge!"

"Gia to thánato gia to fos!" Lord Cedric grinned, as the brute attacked; charging forward, sword raised above his head. That was right. To the death.

**…**

**"A**re you alright? Did he hurt you, are you injured?.." A string of questions followed Caleb's eyes; searching her body and Miranda found herself flushing, if only as he searched her so intently for wounds. Here, hidden behind doors which he'd forced shut with a chair, in the dining room for Gods' sakes. He didn't even know her. "..ou're okay?-"

**"I**'m fine, puer murmurare.." He stopped at that, and she wished she hadn't said that. _'Murmur boy'_. He shouldn't be able to understand her, but perhaps it made her worse. As emerald alchemy poured from his eyes in some sense that she didn't seem to have. And the clashing of swords slurred behind her in her mind, because she was slowly becoming so painfully aware; her hand in his own as he seemed to find truth or a relaxant in her words, doing it again. There was something; something about the young boy smiling, that was awful and wonderful and perturbing. "I-I'm alright.. I was just.."

**"Y**o-" His eyes dropped if anything, _quicker _than the words on his tongue, as the Caleb boy's eyes widened, and she knew he had realized her dress. "You.. I stépsi.. Where is she!"

She stuttered back from his urgency, with the voice of a warrior and he pulled her closer as though he thought it would make anything better. "W-what? Who?"

"The coronation! It was meant to be tomorrow!" Miranda stopped then; every muscle and organ in her body, and she felt her clasp on his fingers loosen, though his only gripped her tighter. Miranda remembered now. They were on opposite sides and that he was here to kill.. But she didn't want him to, and Miranda stepped back. "Metamórfosi? No! Please tell me, we have to save her!"

But he had said he was going to save _her_. Miranda felt tears welling in her eyes, as she forced a scowl over the disappointment on her face. She didn't really care, but something needed her to hear it, because she wanted to imagine that he meant _her_. "Who?"

"Wi-Elyon."

Apparently no one told the truth anymore.

**…**

**C**aleb had tried to grasp her hand; to pull her back, as the little girl backed away, but the door was pushed open and she was gone; transforming before she was even out of the room. And his mind rattled with pain. She was going to kill herself for Phobos.

* * *

><p><strong>gia Meríntian –<strong> For Meridian!

**Fidioú eínai dosolipsíes mou –**The snake is my dealings/I'll deal with the

snake.

**Gia to thánato gia to Fos! –** To the death for the Light!

**I stépsi –** The coronation!

**Metamórfosi** **– **Metamorphose (Miranda's species)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

**"J**ust don't hurt her!" Aldarn could only glance in the direction of Caleb's cry, and assume that that was Will, as he plunged his knife again and narrowly ducked a sword which replied him.

It didn't make it any better, wherever Drake had so far thrown himself into the line of whomever was succeeding Aldarn, but he could gratefully smile, as the bulk of Guard surrounding him was washed away in pillars of ice.

**...**

"Now, this is too good.."Will trembled, as Nerissa broke a laugh, because she'd been startled at first; then amused. The child huddled in her guardian form, with ugly tears caressing blotched skin, and tremors running through the girl who shook her head and begged in her mind. But her mind was open; unguarded and unlocked, because something had surely weakened her enough that Nerissa felt with every second she was stronger, and Will could hear her; an accomplishment in itself. "They've _left _you. For dead!"

"_No! It was C- a mistake.._" Nerissa smirked, as she shook her head wildly, and breathed a laugh at the state of a child.

"No.." Nerissa grinned, as energy reached her through the child; the Heart calling out for her so desperately.. So desperately it wanted to be saved.. And here was the child playing keeper; apparently a leader, whom was she leading now? There was no strength; there was no warrior. Just a babe with tears to shed, and a fact that repulsed her entirely. "They have left you forever to die, because you are alone, and you are useless, and you will only kill everyone!"

Fresh tears rolled down the poor girl's cheeks; a poor girl, for her arms chained behind her back, and there was no way for her to wipe her tears, though that may be a kindness - she was ugly enough as it was.

"You are a fool; playing leader.. No one wants you; no one wanted you.." Thoughts and names, and places and feelings ran through her mind from the bastard child - assuming that she was, for her lack of father - and Nerissa took her time in letting the girl's petrified fear empower her. "What would Cornelia think? Would she care? She is the leader, and what about Taranee.. Taranee knows better than to let you fight, and even Irma is more capable of calm - look at you, you are a coward; in fact, I believe that you chained yourself. Afraid of the battle.."

"NO! CALEB PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE!"

**...**

**"S**ee, it's not so bad!" Irma grinned through gritted teeth as Hay Lin nodded; accepting the lie, with saucers for eyes that Irma could only hope to have actually believed her.. Not to have believed it too much – she had found Hay Lin shaking like a leaf. So she grinned. "We can kick some butt!"

Irma sent another throw of water towards several guards, when no verbal reply came from Hay Lin, relaxing slightly, as it froze in the last seconds; icy air brushing past her, and Hay Lin wavered a small smile as they triumphed in numbers. Because Hay Lin had been looking for Will; some unconscious idea she was trapped, but Irma only knew that even Hay Lin might try hiding if the reason for searching was that she was scared.

**…**

**J**ulian lunged between fighters; throwing daggers, before unsheathing his knife from his boot as he moved - he had lost his sword to a spider, but he had no doubt that there would soon be another.

"_Gia to thánato!_" Julian dug the knife, and drew it down the lurden's back in front of him; silent amongst the roaring men. He only paused for a moment, to stare down at the ex-spy's body, for Vathek had been one of the very few to support him, and now the very cliffs and shape of his skull were indented; a part of his abdomen seemingly missing. "_Gia to Fos!_"

And there was no sign of anyone; not of the small family Aketon had greeted him with; not of Caleb, nor his keeper."_Mesimvrinós!_"

**H**e rounded a corner, then backed away from the snake immediately. But fire fought Cedric's entry towards him, and Julian even blanched when the dark Lord roared; the dark Guardian with concentration on her face to keep the serpentine trapped; Cedric writhing and presumably making it only worse, as an unremembered body slid, dead, from Cedric's grasp, though that did not remove the heavy sword in the back of Cedric's neck.

* * *

><p>Gia to thánato gia to Fos -To the death for the Light<p>

Mesimvrinós - Meridian


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

**A **foreign energy, so familiar, fuelled his smile as the heavily room clenched with it's silence; a fear. Apocalypse was coming, and yet the distant screams of the battle inferred that it might be already here; waiting outside thick doors. Phobos spoke, though his soft drawl might've been a rounded yell; for the effective focus of his words. None would even know what he was saying; children of nobles, who'd suck down every drop of animosity he bestowed them. "Rex Meridianum. Habeo purgatum promiscua ipsum."

**U**nease, followed wisely, and _King _Phobos walked forward in his demense to his throne, his eyes on the opening door; on the Miranda as she clicked the lock and startled the watchers, though not one single eye would leave him. With a lazy hand, he pulled up the limp shoulder of his throne's disturber; pulling the rag and letting her death-bound body fall, not even dead yet, to his marble flooring if only to repeat them what she was worth. And then Phobos smiled. Grinned.

**A**s the room filled with nervous applause. "Et in mea sit potestate, et qui creavit me deorum tempus."

**...**

**"N**o.." There was no point in screaming, not that Will could as her dry lungs shook with her aching body; all the screaming; all the crying. There was nothing left, but her body, shaking, and the silence, because even her mind no longer wanted her.

There was no sound, whatsoever, but the faintest buzzing she suspected to be her own imagination - considering it had merely faintly remained since she had thought of the portals, but Elyon could close them anyway. She had seen her do it, she was sure.. And Caleb would save her, if that was his true intention, because quite clearly there was nothing he couldn't manage.

And she had felt so wonderful.

So beautiful in his arms, but he was lying. He was lying! Everything he had ever said- But yet not, because he'd been smart enough not to; to mix it with truths, and pretend that he was sorry, and what the hell was she even doing here? Was this some elaborate plan of his, but then why had he been so timid.. So many times, he'd nearly sent her away, but she had insisted that he come through the Veil.. She had insisted!

**A**nd now she was here, with nothing of the outside world, except the low mumble of pain and sorrow, and an anger she supposed was the battle field. She wasn't angry. Not at him, because it was her, who had come again and again, and it was her falling at his feet, and now she was nothing. A forgotten moment, as battles raged on in the pit of her stomach, and there was no guessing, as each emotion seeped in.

It was all her fault.

**...**

**T**ears, the purest leaking humanity, were rolling down Elyon's cheeks, Miranda realized, as her interest of Phobos had disintegrated, and her eyes had searched the corpse, who barely lived in the last of her shallowing breaths. Because Prince Phobos was too impatient to even let her die, and she knew that the man was gone.

That was a power in a man's body, because Meridian might've never been ruled by a Queen. It would never be ruled by King or Prince Phobos, because the Light swallowed the crown. Or maybe once it had been; once, the Light had been a Light, but there were too many ties - Miranda knew well of the meaning of _Royal blood_ and maybe his blood was too dry to control it.

The first Escanor had ruled, but now the closest heirs' uncle was their grandfather, and there was no knowing of what before that; which fathers had taken their daughters, and their daughter's daughter's - who might just also be their daughters - just for one fucking name.

**A**pplause, sheltered the room in Phobos' supposed wonder, but Miranda would have smiled if she had seen Phobos sit on that throne. That was someone else entirely; a man who saw no need for his soul and would split it until it was nil; a man who poured bodies into his garden and pretended they were roses; pretended they would live forever. And yet, even then he had praised and thanked the Gods. Even then he had mourned his father and mother.

He didn't look like he was mourning now.

He didn't look like he would praise, or thank, or bother to respect the Gods.

He looked like he might just be Apollyon. The King of Hell, with a beautiful face etched in evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex Meridianum. Habeo purgatum promiscua ipsum. -<strong> The King of Meridian. I have purged the promiscuous bitch.

**Et in mea sit potestate, et qui creavit me deorum tempus. - **And in my power, I will fuck the Gods who created me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

**Now this is not the end.**

**It is not even the beginning of the end.**

**But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.**

**K**ing Phobos had known the very second that he'd rested himself on the throne - needlessly, for he never need rest again - that he would want nothing more in his life; an irony now, as he would have forever to get it. He needed nothing and nothing might be a finality in itself as the applause began fading and re-emerged, if only because they didn't know what would be next. If only because they didn't wish to know; they would much rather be trapped in this moment, and at least in this room it would seem that he had stopped time itself, but he was lying to himself for the last time.

**I**f the Gods were fools enough to birth him; if his sorry mother had been enough to allow him to thrive, and times had passed as Phobos grew without disturbance, then the Gods themselves were unworthy of the power they bestowed themselves. If the Gods of Light and Dark, had so imperviously _bound _him to the throne, then perhaps it was a suicide note of the Universe. There was no end smart enough; no means that would not allow him. Except one. Two.

But Caleb was himself, and by himself King Phobos would ignore him - to brush him away with the dust of Meridian's sour attempt at humanity, because it was meaningless to beat a fraction of himself. Caleb was only strong because Phobos was stronger, as more of himself. And what was the murmurer worth anyway? What _was _a soul worth, if no matter it's fighting it belonged. Caleb already belonged to him; straying as a child from his parent. Caleb was no brother but a pet.. But Will was an end in herself.

**R**oses, they would all come to belong to Phobos, but Will had been a rose before his cause and she had willed herself the power he could not touch without the bones held in skin and pink velvet that graced her filthy ashes; she didn't even deserve to be naked, not dressed she deserved non-existence, oh, but Will. The Queen of the Roses. His manhood had sang to her call; his mere mind to her beckons of pleading. He realized what she was, because roses were dead, though he showed them as living and Will could not be killed by his roses.

Will had lived, and strived, and cried tears like a Goddess in mourning; trapped by fates, she was to die or to be without him. He could not mutilate her with magic alone, and there was no telling of the success of physicality: he had been too engrossed with her wishes to touch her.

**B**ut he was King.

He was all.

His word was the law, and Hers on her own worlds; perhaps she had her own Universe in hiding, but she was taken by the Gods.

He would fuck the Gods encasing her, and he would take what he wanted on this world.

He was all anyway, but time would stop in others. He would show her the foundation. "LET ME IN! ELYON! PLEASE! YOU FILTHY RAT GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! LET ME IN!"

**E**veryone would die eventually anyway. Except for him and her and infinity.

He would create his own infinity.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

**I**t took far too long, after Caleb had seen Cornelia pounding against the door, to get to her; wrenching her away by her wrist as fear encased him, and now he knew exactly where Phobos was. Not that he hadn't been headed there anyway. Hay Lin's dream was right then. "Skatá, eíste aftoktonías!"

"What, Caleb, I need to-!"

"YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" But she only scowled at him defiantly, and Caleb knew he was bearing teeth; it was more out of anger at what she could have done than anything else. And that now he was here; outside. And he had to go in. It was just nicer to have someone to blame a little. Someone else in the room acting entirely irrationally today, because he had he knew; he'd left her. He shouldn't have left her and he could have just told her. Asked her. He should have let her go, because everyone was right and he should've stayed áfylos. And suddenly he thanked the Gods for Cornelia's presence; perhaps the human contact as he clutched her away; perhaps the hit of seeing someone else as vulnerable, but he felt a little calmer now. A little clearer. She'd never know that it was for his own sake as he dug her head into the crook of his neck and held her. At least if he saved one person _right_. "Don't do that Gaea, I'll do it. It's my job, not yours."

"Caleb, wha-"

"Just.. Just go look for Will first." It might've been playing dirty, to interrupt because he'd said a little more than he'd meant to. And it certainly was, in what he'd asked of her, but she only hugged him back and nodded, and when she sniffed he realized that she'd started crying, but he couldn't let her go in. And what else was he going to do to keep her out? _Lock her away_? It was all he could think of, to send her away like this.

"..Yo-you'll wait for us right?" He couldn't even pretend to smile at her, as guilt drowned through him. He should've stayed áfylos. Away from all these people. Because it hurt to see them cry, as Cornelia smiled waterily. "I mean.. _'You'll kill yo__urself'_, right? Heh.."

**"R**ight, Gaea, right, I probably would have.." It felt like dropping he'd been dropping bombs at his feet, and now they were all going off at his feet, and what was he meant to tell her? She didn't know how right she was, and if he wasn't so tired already, he might just run away with all of them. He knew he wouldn't really - not with Drake, and Aldarn, and.. But Will thought he was so brave and look at him? Caleb was glad that Gaea was gone, as tears ran down his own face, though he didn't care that the rebels were looking. That Taranee might see him if she just turned a little - it didn't matter because she knew anyway. He didn't even care. He didn't even know why he was doing this anymore; why he had done this. He didn't understand, why he'd even helped them until Will had shown up and then it was all a stupid game he was playing to impress her.

But just by pretending he was fighting this war he was lying about everything.

He was _stuck_ fighting in this war, and it was every single part of him.

**I**t was everything he hated, and he didn't even know why he'd hated it anymore. Because he was meant to? Because he was told to; by the way that people talked; by the way that people spat on him? He hadn't even hated Phobos, really. He could only remember being scared. Of everything. It was people, that had made good and evil. People _saw_ good and evil. But Will didn't. Not really. Sometimes she pretended, but it wasn't the same for her. Everyone was everything, and everyone was just _people_.

Until they lied and she was hurt forever. "Right. Gaea.. Cornelia."

**...**

**D**rake had found the women. It was probably a pun on some level for it to have been him to do so, but he had been pulled along by Aketon, when they'd realized there could be more to fight in the kitchens. But there had only been women. At least a hundred or so of them, but not everyone. It couldn't have been all of them, and one had shrieked about the bathrooms. One of them the bedrooms and he supposed that Phobos had made use of them. In fact, they had shouted out about everywhere, but Drake swallowed as he gripped some sword that had replaced his; taken from the dead body of an ally. "Geia sas..?"

He cursed himself, the second that the words echoed around the room and cells, and Drake winced at his own volume, but then he saw her. Struggling in her ow chains; Drake's entire frame lurched when he realized that one hand was freed (that was the trouble with women and their delicacy), and if she got the other out, then the chains would only seize her neck.

* * *

><p>Skatá eíste aftoktonías - Shit, are you suicidal!<p>

áfylos - asexual (as he was originally assumed to be - he means he should've stayed alone)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

**"H**ey, no!" She only startled, when the metal clanked loudly, because she'd thought that she was imagining a voice; it wouldn't have been the first time, and she was too tired to bother screaming out anymore when she heard _them_. But her eyes flashed up, and he was very real, and she was sure that she'd seen him before as she stared at him. And then she shook her head, and carried on anyway, because she knew that it had been too long. That she was dying already; she felt like she was dying already, and if anyone was really there it was _him_. So she frantically twisted her wrist again; loosening it slowly from the shackle.. "HEY! STOP! YOU'LL DIE!"

"A-as..if.. I'm just gonna..wait..for you.." It was probably only sinking her deeper; she was only going to be mutilated further, because she knew that if she wasn't lucky he would catch her, because he had a key, but she hoped he'd just watch her- She jumped, again, as the metal clashed violently, and she paused again because she was loosing her mind. Or perhaps this was his fun, as he slammed himself against the bars; trying to force himself through the structure sideways. "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Skatá, se parakaló! Den thélo na petháno?"

"I don't want to live!" She jerked her arm violently, but only cried out when it refused to budge, and she knew that she couldn't hold her own weight like this; she'd only have a broken arm when he came for her. "Please! I beg of you! Kill me first!"

"First?"

**...**

**T**he door had been opened, quietly; calm. Or so it seemed, until the little boy stepped in and closed off the brash heated battle cries, that had attempted to follow him. Miranda was sure that she'd locked it; the door, but she only stared at his back as it visably shook with something other than rage. "I.."

Tear-stained olive and yet emerald, flashed over Elyon - Miranda knew without looking back - as his mouth remained open slightly, but then they flew to hers and she almost stepped back; startled by the repentance, rather than fear which lay there. And rather than either dragging away, Miranda only wished to drag his gaze back when he finally swallowed and turned to Pr- _King _Phobos. And she wish he'd have a chance. She wish he could run away. She wish he'd take her with him, because he didn't know that that wasn't Phobos anymore.

**A**nd his breath shook, as people took his interruption to take steps back; each of them greedily eyeing the doors as he stepped forward to save them. Even though he was terrified - because she could see it whenever she saw him; even though he was just a boy, and there were so many times that he could walk away. And he was still fighting. Or at least he was doing something, because he dropped to his knees and she realized that he was about to try something, that might've worked if he was bowing to Phobos. "I- I don't want to fight anymore. I d-don't want us to kill each other. I.. You can't do these things to people.. You can't-"

Miranda froze as Phobos smiled.

**...**

**"W**HAT DO YOU MEAN-" Drake's mind whirred forcefully, as she nearly slipped her other hand's grip, which would probably take her shoulder out, but he didn't understand what she meant. "I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING, I JUST- NO STOP WI-!"

She squeaked out, when she nearly dropped herself, and he couldn't help seeing something familiar in her and he knew that she wouldn't live. She'd free'd her hand, and all there was was to let go, and as scared as she looked she might do it. She didn't even look like Will, but he'd nearly said it anyway.

"There's plenty to live for!"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME, I'M GONNA DIE ALONE!" Something of sarcasm wished for him to point out that she'd need to let go first, with her knuckles going white as she clutched metal, but he bit it out and tried to remind himself that this was happening..

And then she let herself drop - before frightfully catching herself, because she couldn't do it, but she would and panic engulfed him, "NO DON'T DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! NO! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE MONEY I HAVE! I'LL TAKE YOU BACK TO EARTH! I'LL- I'LL- I'LL-"

But Drake didn't know what he could give her, because he didn't even have any money.

* * *

><p>Skatá, se parakaló! Den thélo na petháno -shit, please! you don't want to die?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV**

**P**anic engulfed Will, and Caleb clutched his aching body on the wrong side of the throne room, and Drake pushed through the bars to catch her as she fell rather than dropped, and Cornelia searched the earliest stages of the battlefield for Will, and Taranee threw a roaring flame, which encircled and climbed lord Cedric, and Aketon threw himself through crowds in hope of his son's life, and Julian felt the dagger in his arm, and Aldarn's heart-rate increased in sight of the mutation of lurdens approaching..

And Miranda stuttered back, as Phobos withdrew all his chances, and Phobos only looked disgusted by the lives that surrounded him. But he knew what he wanted, and Phobos bowed his head; forcing his power to bulge in an over-heating light, as time itself would stand still for him - Phobos would swear by it as much as Will herself would bow to him.

Because all he needed was power, and it would be a kindness for him to take her, as she asked him to and begged herself forward. All he needed was power, and he would step on her measly Heart; to show her that he was real power, and everything else was weakness.

**T**ime would stop, and King Phobos would have his own infinity; where nothing lived and nothing died. Where he would choose the universe, and Kandrakar would be burst; he would inflate it and crush it as time filled it's presence; but here.. In Meridian.

Time.

Would..

Stop.

But King Phobos would be kind enough to settle for half.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

**E**verything had stopped; in one second Will's heaving breaths calmed, because there was no one there. No one there at all; the rage of the battle had paused entirely, as a phantom emotion attempted to convince her otherwise. But everything had stopped and even the panic that remained was truly lessened; for now it was only her own.

Because something was wrong and Will only paused for those moments, before some urgency of something other than herself made her scrabble; twisting her hands and wrists in the shackles, warping them into shapes that might eventually fit through, because she hadn't bothered before; the reasons to hope were gone.

But now everything was gone and something of an alert energy repulsed her.

**...**

Time had not stopped, but Meridian was dead, and Luba watched the world turn listlessly as a supposed King watched his bodies in the waters.  
>The Oracle hadn't seen it coming, and more and more things were not as he foresaw, but every thing had become clouded, as<br>the child wrenched her wrists from twisted metal.

They had lost her between portals; when she had run when no mind, nor consequence.

And now the water in which the worlds could be seen,  
>was now only water,<br>and Luba could only wonder which of the only souls in Meridian had managed to stop time and block them out.

She prayed, with no hope for a girl she had criticized for weeks, that it was Will.

**...**

**P**hobos had smirked, when her body stopped rigid, because he could easily feel the portals now; he could easily close it behind her with a snap of his fingers. He could easily watch her, as her frame stood unusually straight, before her wildly flashing hazelnut-ember eyes rested on something she knew. The panic that had had her breaths short and shallow; her chest pulsing rhythmically and speeded; her body still an engrossment, despite the fact that he was certainly no longer but a man. But a King.

But a God.

**A**nd yet his lip's corner quirked, when she had stepped forward and fell to her knees; it was in the manner that she did not commit herself to sorrow; she did not accord and confer any more than herself, in that she had merely dropped - if any, _dumpily_ - to the cold ground beneath her, with the abyss of shadows not a stretch of feet away, and her Gaea down before her. "_..Cornelia.._"

"Do you like it?" Another thing that he had, as easily he was directly behind her, with her filthy, beautiful Guardian's face in her hands; in a delicate hold as she had looked down at the dead girl. Phobos smirked, applauding her for not being startled enough to jump to face him, to drop her filthy shining blonde locks on the dirt of the floor. "Everyone is dead."

Russet momentarily widened, but then she merely clutched her pink Heart and glowed; only a girl once again, and a mime of frustration captured a corner of his mind. And she would not look up at him again as her eyes remained on her clasping fingers, and he wished to wrench the despicable toy from her hand. "What happened?"

"Why did you transform?" He could feel his own voice snarling, where her had been quietly calm, if only a slight octave higher in pitch for her mournfulness. And it only irked him further, that she was professional, and -not that she'd know it- he was not, but she really didn't see it only shrugging.

"I'm not saving anyone now."

She was saving him an annoyance, but he didn't let that slip from his tongue, merely noting that this was her true body anyway. And that he was a King anyway. She would answer him and ask for his name and presence. "Everyone is dead. I thought that you might like it."

He was teasing her, he knew, but she remained and did not reveal her tears, nor weakness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI**

**"W**hy?" Will swallowed back the urge of tears; the urge to scream and to blame him, because there was nothing she could do anyway, from screaming and crying, and she didn't allow herself to glance back now that Cornelia would be a girl. It was the smirk that unsettled her; half lingering on being a smile. It was the smirk and his words that unsettled her, because Will hoped he didn't mean that he'd done this for her.

"Time has stopped. I doubt that anyone is left." Will frowned, more from misunderstanding than else - though she only wasn't sure if she misunderstood, because she wondered how far in the universe he had stretched to kill; what did he mean by _anyone_. But she needn't bother ask a question, as he smiled at her; almost humanely for a moment. "A gift, to commend your efforts.. Half a Universe..?"

He meant _anyone_. Will swallowed cool air, as her heart-rate increased in the slightest; as her chest quivered with a disgust and repulsion hard to keep within herself, as emotion crawled beneath her skin, because he was giving it to her, like a gift, he had killed everyone and Cornelia and.. What? Kudos? "Why would you do this?"

It wasn't the man she had met, as she couldn't contain a vulnerability; his, as she stared at him pitifully, because Prince Phobos had thought he would win. But couldn't he even see what he'd done, and she didn't hold anything anymore, as tears finally wrapped around her eyes. And all he did was stand there, as though he had expected something else. As though he was waiting, as her tears were heard in her voice as she stepped towards him.

"Why would you do thi-"

**...**

**H**e had almost jumped himself, more in that she had clattered to the ground almost, and in the intense heat of her cheek and his hand. This wasn't what he wanted, and he was the King, so why couldn't she see that. And then there was the question; the resounding _why _that came from her lips, that fouled him with impatience, as he had dared to touch her, and now she would not face him at all. So what was left, but to snarl. "I am a King, nae, a God and you refute me as though you are a Queen?"

"You're no God."

**H**er chin twisted defiantly from his hand, but he flexed his fingers and lowered to draw closer, looking down on her, and for once enthralling in her gaze resting forward on his chest, rather than his eyes, because she needn't respect him anymore, and he was glad that she had no knowing of her rights after all; after all, disgust purged in that he could not somehow take her. Perhaps she had a cast preventing him; in that one would need her permission to touch, "Caleb is dead, the murmurers are dead, and I am a God."

"Just because you kill everyone, doesn't make you a God!" She stepped away then, and Phobos restrained from grabbing her arm, because this wasn't it. This was not how she was meant to act, and this was not what she was allowed to say. Refuting him, or denying in the least, but he was sure that she would have some argument to back her; based on the sun and some human error made in a fairytale once, and didn't she see that she knew nothing, and that she daring once to be angry was a luck that she had lived, but her frustration was more obvious than his, "You're just sick! You think that you won? YOU LOST! EVERYONE LOST! EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"Ne loquaris ad me ut-"

"Vis videre Deum?" Phobos stared at this, as she shut her eyes tight in her scowl, and the words spoke so cleanly in her voice. She had lied. Or he had assumed; she could speak this language as though her own, and Phobos stepped back as her eyes opened lightning. "Morbi non deus, sed homo percussorem!"

* * *

><p>Ne loquaris ad me ut - (Ancient Meridian) Don't disrespect me like that-<p>

Vis videre Deum? Morbi non deus, sed homo percussorem! - You want to see a God? You're no God, but man is the destroyer!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII**

"Vis videre Deum?  
>A Deo, non mortem sed vitam!<br>Vos es magnus animus, stulti non absumpti te videre!  
>Item voluit dare vobis potestatem, ut haberes eam ex! Noluit ulla tibi?<br>Vos volo bonum!  
>Perdis!"<p>

**I**f he had anything other than a stunned silence to dwell in, Prince Phobos might've recalled that he had won. If someone's voice, or the applause could startle him away from pink fulmination; the empowerment within her eyes, he might have fought her accusations and revealings. She meant Elyon; that Elyon wanted to give him the power. She meant his idiocy and what he had done. She meant that killing Caleb, was his only proof of anything Godly being lost; she meant that tragedy was his making. If there had been anything to remind him, Prince Phobos might have fought her, but he had destroyed any being who might clap his defiance of Gods. Because it was clear, now, that she would not clap him.

_She_ was a God.

**F**or he had never seen anything like her, and her hair swept past her, in a wind he'd thought he'd killed. And he could hear the rain, pelleting down, and he knew that life might've gone on outside his castle. He hadn't killed everyone, and he had lied because Meridian wouldn't have impressed her, and time stopping was not a trick he could possess, as the earths rumbled, and the worlds burned with the heat of a fire, and then everything stopped and surfaced to silence again; the rain going dead, as the wind curled shyly away and the fires and the earths ceased, and her eyes might've been the purest, most trancendant beauty he had seen, had he not seen her eyes before now.

"Et quisque rursus incipiunt, sed a principio non merentur.  
>Non es dignus tu sententiam finem.<br>Eligo.  
>Velim!<br>VELIM!"

**...**

**C**aleb sucked in a breath, that felt foreign to his lips, and winced as his eyes open to reveal only blurs of consciousness. But not pain, and he was sure he'd been near dead, and, and- Caleb's eyes opened widely; a hundred strangers gasped as though deprived of air as he felt, as Caleb blinked and searched the room finding Elyon pushing herself up with trembling bones, and rushing for her - because if she was evil, then everyone was: she was just a girl.

**...**

**M**iranda pushed out quivering lung-fuls of the cool air surrounding them; silent in the masses, as violet eyes followed him staggering and sprinting to help up the Light, and she dropped herself again, because there was no point in sitting. And she wish she could, but there was no resentment for Elyon as Miranda wrapped her arms around her cool body, and Caleb rushed himself to tend to their Queen.

**...  
><strong>

**"E**lyon..?" Elyon couldn't breathe; even as the power and strength again ran through her, and Phobos remained in her mind. A calloused hand, then, graced over her cheek, and Caleb grinned quietly - with a gladness for her safety, though Elyon could not understand why he'd be glad - when her grey eyes finally met his. It didn't last though, even if he was still glad, as Elyon let her eyes creep to the chair that had done this to her, wondering where he was.

"Where's Phobos?"

**...**

**C**ornelia bent over Will's crumbled body, and found her pulse racing as she stared at the frame; arched in an awkward angle, which inferred that she had fallen. And her blue eye's studied her frantically, for Cornelia had initially sucked in a breath, and she couldn't find it in herself to touch Will at all, because they were in human form again. And there was no sign that she had attacked.

* * *

><p>Vis videre Deum? A Deo, non mortem sed vitam! Vos es magnus animus, stulti non absumpti te videre! Item voluit dare vobis potestatem, ut haberes eam ex! Noluit ulla tibi? Vos volo bonum! Perdis! - You want to see a God? A God is not death, but life! You are no great mind, but a fool not to see you were wasted! She wanted to give you the power, for all that you had made of her! You wanted none! You wanted good! YOU HAVE LOST!<p>

Et quisque rursus incipiunt, sed a principio non merentur. Non es dignus tu sententiam finem. Eligo. Velim! VELIM! - And everyone shall begin again, but you do not deserve a beginning. You do not deserve the sentence of end. I choose. I choose! I CHOOSE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Velim.**

**T**he word had trapped itself in his mind, as Prince Phobos watched Cedric glaring at the blue galhot from another cell. It had never been nearly as painful as the loss of power over time, but the prince would decidedly blame that on Will, who's eyes shone with power in his mind. He had been overtaken, she had or had meant to claim; the energy had surely overtaken her. But perhaps not - the mercy in the effect spoke her thoroughly. "NO! Dimitte me! Lorem ipsum! NO!"

**A**nd then there was Miranda; who's body he had visibly seen crumble, much as Will's had at the end of her feat. It had been distant and disclosed, and Prince Phobos would expect everything again; the withdrawal of his addiction, but he had not felt it. There was no twice, nor disconnection - merely a memory of her eyes burning into him. It was perhaps, how the beginning of the universe might've looked: a state in the eyes of a God. And yet he could not find repentance, if only for Miranda who continued to scream and writhe. It was a mistake, because Will had not put her here, but he, and Cedric, and many had blinked and had been in the prison. "Let them, Miranda. Let them."

**...**

**T**he sun had risen, Aketon had noted to Caleb, but now Caleb knew that they were quiet. No one knew what to say, because they had found Phobos in his cell and neither of them were dead. It wasn't even a disappointment, but Caleb had always hated this quietness of Aketon and he knew that Aketon knew. Somehow. Even though Will had been freed. "C-"

"I only wanted to-" He couldn't even recall what he had wanted now, because it had surely not been to kill Phobos recently, and yet from dirt to a hero; everyone had cheered his name, when Elyon had been alright. Hypocrites. Everyone here was a hypocrite, as Will lay unconscious from when Cornelia had found her; not a scratch on her. There was never a scratch on Will, or one scratch, perhaps, was all. Caleb wish he would be glad of that, but he had only until she woke, and he knew he was going to have to tell her. "I only loved her."

**I**t was a pitiful excuse, he knew; from the pity in Aketon's eyes when the man finally turned, because Drake had become a man at some point - he had learned to tell people things they ought to know. But Caleb might've even wished for Julian - a pitiful excuse in himself, because Julian was just desperate for forgiveness, and Caleb knew that he would surely have to give it him now. "Sometimes, people are mixed up, Caleb."

"Ton Aketon-"

"_Sometimes_.. We all love someone, Caleb, but sometimes, what if it's too much?" There was something raw, in that Aketon stared at him so intently; so knowingly, that Caleb wished sometimes he was Aldarn. But Aldarn was resting; not a scratch on him. _No one _had a scratch on them. And there was something raw inside of him, that wished that he were dead, because if he was Phobos, Caleb had tried too hard; if he was Phobos, he'd been bowed to and given the chance - throwing it away. "Sometimes, there is so much love, and it goes where it mustn't. _You _go where you mustn't."

"-But Aketon, I-"

"All you can do is be better, Caleb." That something raw burned in shame, as the man pressed a hand to his face; to his cheek. But Caleb refused to look up for shame, for shame and for fear that if Aketon were to see him, he might change his mind. If it had been Aldarn, Caleb knew that Aketon would've changed his mind. But Aldarn would have ran if he'd told him to. "All you can do is be better, and never step backwards, in case she might follow you there again."

**...**

**I**t was still there; in a place she had dreamt of once, where Prince Phobos had closed this door and uttered her away. There had been no-one, when she had awoken. On a bed that wasn't hers, and pure velvets and silks warped in her blurry vision, until she had left in search of.. Well she couldn't quite remember, but she could remember this door, and she was sure that last time it had been cracked open and calling, but now it was silent and closed. _"Murmurers, child; they will tear out your soul if you let them."_

**A**d Prince Phobos had been so sure, while Will had been unsure of anything, and she begged for his voice to stop her, as she reached out to a golden brass spherical handle, which _she _had cracked open; _she was quite sure she could see green and the bright, vivid pinks and purples that allured her in this drear._... "Stop."

* * *

><p>If anyone is unsure - Will's reflecting on her dream in Ep23Ch12.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX**

**"B**ut, the murmurers-!" Drake felt something in his chest, and his fingers clenched around her wrist so slightly, but he could tell that she didn't even know what she was talking about. The girl, that in a heated moment he was quite sure he had proposed to (among other things; great offers of money he did not have); Alesia, her name.. But he'd nearly called her Will. This was Will. Trying to reach for Caleb, he supposed - superstition reached even the Metaworld, but he couldn't deny whatever Will was. Whatever Caleb _was_; what they became together. Because Caleb kept making mistakes, and Will..

"You don't want to go in there, Will.." She didn't need to, if Caleb walked away and someone was smart enough to stop her from following him as she did. But burnished eyes told him before she looked away. He couldn't do anything, because she was going to push the door open anyway.

**...**

**R**epulsion begged to be felt, as Elyon stared down at the hard ground, and people moved around her. A boy; she'd seen him before, kept stuttering things in attempt to move her away, but she could not. Her chest was sore; the corset had been digging in, until Caleb had picked her from her state on the floor, but she didn't need to change. "You look like our mother."

"Is that why you killed me." It wasn't even a question, because Elyon didn't want to know, but she could feel the boy behind her squirming slightly whenever Phobos' steely gaze flickered to him. It was more and less than she knew herself capable, that tears welled in her eyes and Cornelia had been so elated and worried, to kiss both cheeks and hug her so tightly, and if she hadn't looked back to some place that Will had been taken, maybe Elyon would've kept their hands clasped together for _support_. There was something terribly sickening; as her chest hurt slightly, about the fact that it took strength not to bow her head and rest it on the bars between them. There was something terribly disgusting, that the bars were trapping her as much as him. ".._tried _to kill me."

"I did kill you." And his voice was so cold, but it hadn't changed at all; it had only changed for a moment, when he'd thrown her to the floor in disgust. And then that was just him playing her anyway; a theatrical to describe how she'd thrown anything of herself to the floor by her actions. Prince Phobos wouldn't know, and neither would anyone here; how much wiser her brain thought like his - only a little, but she saw more than just her best friend and her dreaming. "And I would kill you again, but do me this.."

And she knew that people were watching her; that that slightly older boy was watching, but he beckoned and Elyon bent to hear his whisper. She was so close that she could breath in his warm breaths, with only bars to part them. Bars and his evils and his crimes... Not that she was so undeserving to be sentenced in there with him, but she had only sobbed into Cornelia's chest, if only because she hated that Cornelia was thinking as much of Will. And what was she to do, to tell her? Silence was only deadly when whispered into.

Prince Phobos smirked before he whispered, "Tell Will, _Nunc te cognoviet ego tunc impressa._"

So that was it then, she was just his messenger to Will. Everyone was just some messenger, or someone reaching for Will. "You were never my brother."

Elyon knew that in his grin, only he could understand the sentiment. Elyon knew that in his grin, he was cackling at her, because she was a fool, and a pig,and a _Queen_. Elyon scowled at his grin and felt hatred. If only at that he could laugh.

**...**

**"M**-Maybe we should go.. Y-you were.." But Will wasn't listening, to the voice that was more her conscious, than her mind was. And Drake grew silent, once he realized that, and when a quirk of a smile had reached her lips. She'd met them once before.. They weren't trying to tear away souls.

Yet, even still Drake's face was framed with tense fears, as one faced her, and she let eyes of powerful green tendency study her; that was, if they could see at all.. Her own russet having flashed over the tender viney form; delicacy embedded, like a fine work of art, the beautiful natural forms seemed so calm, and her smile only fell at the passing thought of how Caleb might like it here. And then she had turned to Drake. "What _are_ they?"

**H**is brows quirked; she supposed at the awe, as just the question, and the rustle around her provoked the little smile, and she angled her head slightly away as it reached for her as gently as it looked - and Drake looked so worried despite their slowness, he looked so worried like they were stealing from a great flower shop. But he reached out tentatively, as though he might try to take her away, and her grin only grew because she felt so terrible inside. And they had felt so terrible; they were children.. She couldn't feel what they thought, and maybe it was why she liked them... But they weren't crying anymore and she only squirmed a little, as she felt another's closeness. They didn't have breath, but the breeze seemed to follow them; brushing past her, wherever they grew closer. And Drake had resigned; he finally stepped past the doorway, though she laughed he pushed it as far open as he could, and put himself between her and them. And they did; they were murmuring, she supposed, but they seemed far more sensitive than a murmur. They should've been called whisperers. "The Prince Ph-"

"What, afraid of flowers?" There was something tragic that she couldn't quite reach, but Will pushed it away as she grinned with her outer-mirth; pushing a flower to him by the stalk, and it seemed to only grow rather than break. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Prince Phobos crushed his soul." Will turned to face him, at that, and Drake only nodded, because he meant it. "The Prince Phobos crushed his soul; a hundred pieces and one. One half, a hundred pieces. One half, the prince Phobos kept. I wouldn't lie to you Will."

She didn't even know why, but a slender arm brushed past him and he pushed it away, and suddenly she wish that he would lie.

* * *

><p>Everyone confused - swallow up everything Drake says.. Because 'brother' is such a strong term for Caleb.. ;)<p>

Nunc te cognoviet ego tunc impressa. - I know you now, and I am impressed then.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX**

**O**ne hundred souls, and there were originally as many murmurers, Caleb knew it for he had told it once; his mind; Phobos' holding the memory like a candle. One hundred murmurers, for each of them was Phobos, and Phobos was each of them equally the same. It was merely the simple trick, he'd seen it on t.v. - of making a ghost of one's self. It was like an astral drop - a proper slave, who held your every thought until disconnected - except that murmurers were the same in the soul and not on their faces. They didn't look like Phobos, because Phobos had been a child; incapable of such a masterpiece, and he much preferred the irony of their _beauty _anyway. The irony that Will liked them, though her pretty smile had fallen, as Drake spoke each of these words, and Caleb daren't go past the door; Caleb daren't let go of a clutch on the door frame. "..They're Phobos..?"

"It's hard, I know; to get it, but they're just like his spies and he.." Drake didn't need to go on. Will understood. She was just horrified, and it was written on her face.. And Caleb only wished that he had realized sooner; that he had been able to tell her. She was horrified _for _them, rather than _of _them. "..One of them is gone, Will."

**A**nd there it was. His wish would be conceivable; Drake was going to tell her, and he found that he was contradicting his own minds, in that he had once wished on hearing it, she might pity him. That she might empathize, to see the strung feeling of a soul stretched too far; it was in the literal sense, that Phobos had broken his soul. It was in the literal sense, that a thousand fragments had stretched past their limit to a thousand, maybe more. There were so many, that could even be hiding; so many still roamed where Elyon would never have gone. Caleb was sure of it, and instead of sharing blood, he was a brother for sharing Phobos soul. Corruption and breakages led to him, and his wish now was that she might back away. Maybe a little wished she'd understand. But most of him just wished she'd finally have the sense to run. He didn't even wish that she'd love him anymore. "..What.. If one is.. But they're not.."

"You know, Will, I met a boy once, who could not speak for a year." There was not even bile, to cling to Caleb's throat, or at least if there was, it was even refusing him. Because what if it hurt her more this way, and what if she saw him sitting there; he had slid down the door's frame when his knees had weakened. What if it hurt her _more_? And her entanglement of cinnamon, and chocolate, and all-spices, Caleb could see, as they followed Drake's every word like she did his. She would never have had been in love with him, but he'd pretended that the look was for no one else.. Like she talked about her school, and _pretended _that she didn't like learning. "H-e was scared; very scared, and he acted out.."

**C**aleb knew that Will felt the same; Caleb wished that Drake would stop biting it back; that he would just spit it out before the universe grew around them.

"He.. He couldn't control it, Will.. He couldn't control himself, and I didn't really understand, and no-one did.. In the rebellion.. No-one understood, Will." It was in that she seemed so enthralled with awe, that Caleb had wondered if he might just crawl away and die; there were so many rooms in this castle, and someone had mentioned something of a girl trying to hang herself - maybe she wouldn't mind if he borrowed her rope. Because Caleb had never liked myths, and he supposed that he was one - to anyone who hadn't met him - and he hated this story. He'd much prefer if Drake didn't end it, because some woman had interrupted and screamed when she'd found him hung. "Everyone hated him, you know, and I don't even think that Caleb understood him, and you know, they called him no-one for weeks."

"..A.. A.." It was harder, too, that her eyebrows knit together, and she frowned, because she'd listened so intently; absorbed every detail.. And Drake had just had to say his name. "A boy? Like a _little _boy? Why didn't he look like Phobos, I mean- You mean that he was a-"

"He was so close, Will. I really think he was. And he never meant a God damned thing he did wrong, Will, but he did it, and he can't take that back - he thought to do something terrible, and I fear it Will."

**B**ut he hadn't thought, he had done, and Will didn't understand - for she had lost Drake, and Drake was saying too much, too fast for her. Because the awe, it was for everyone who would teach her, but Caleb knew what she liked. Caleb knew how to say things that no-one else ever would, or could. "Y-you know, I woke up over there."

Drake had startled back, and Will had looked up, and she didn't understand and he pushed himself into the room; pointing and striding towards it.

"I woke up, right here, and Cedric, was right there, and Phobos.. I was still saying things for him, and Cedric, I didn't even know how to stand, Will, and I'd barely got up when he noticed me, and I didn't even hate them, and I didn't even know- I didn't- I didn't know- I'm so lost, and I'm sorry, and I-"

But she understood now, and Caleb could see Drake's fingers clasping to his blade, and he knew that he wasn't allowed near her. It had been years since he'd ran quite as quickly; stumbling back before he turned and he was gone. But better that, than have Drake need to kill him. He'd never speak to her again if that was what she needed.

**...**

**T**here might've been something sick and perverted, but Nerissa could only glitch a smile as Will shrank again; there had been something that had stopped her from seeing. Will had gone away, but Will had come back. And Nerissa was no fool to Quintessential energy which had split her and Will. It was almost as strong as a zenith, or at least, Nerissa predicted.

But if Will was so much, and Will was so weak.. Laughter surrounded, as some man's hand clasped around hers.. Pulling her to celebration, for several suns had risen; around the blissful world.. And there was a somber guilt and weeping in Will that hadn't been there, though the child denied herself that when she'd looked at the murmur-beasts, and she denied in her own mind as she grinned and hugged a pretentious Queen and a blonde who was glad that she was awake..

But they left her then, with their arms linked, and Nerissa's mind trailed them as far as she could, to some hero that was ashamed, though strong; she couldn't reach any thoughts, so her fingers merely reached for her puppy. Her wolf. He wouldn't die, but it was so much easier; to pretend, rather than to imagine. She dug her growing nails into his skull: breaking through the defences, that were hiding this pain away.

**...**

**A**nd everything happened at once, as bodies and Phobos, and pain, and screaming, and crying, and death, and decay, and time, and love, and liars, and loss, and everything made it so much harder for Will to breathe..

**S**he grabbed Drake's arm, as she slid to the floor; sitting in a mess as tears started pouring. And he would think that it was Caleb, and it was not. And they might all think it, but she didn't care. He started to pick her up and take her away frantically as she wailed, but she wailed because he's started to take her away and pick her up. She wanted.. She wanted everything, and she didn't want anything at all, as something felt like it had been crushed within her mind, and all her defences shattered inside of her, and she just wished that they would look away because she knew that Caleb had shouted, and now everyone was looking, and no-one really cared, but they looked because it was appropriate; or maybe not, but what were they to do, because if any few would have seen; a fragile mind shattering as she screamed into some _Drake's _chest.


	31. Epilogue

**Eplogue**

**Q**ueen Elyon, as her name now rested, would never have seen so many tears in one day, as Hay Lin sobbed against his chest. It was a surprise, for Elyon to see Will as she was too, because there was never an eerier memory, but Will still stood back from _her _guardians, with rawer eyes than Elyon had ever seen, and Will had not been just crying but screaming. And the noise ad refused to not echo around the Throne room, where Elyon had been pretending to celebrate the death of an era of evil.

**I**f she could choose, she'd choose not to remember.

**S**he'd have chosen, at the time, to kill Will.

**A**nd her brother would be in love with her.

"You can't leave us! You have to come back with us!"

"..Hay Lin.."

"Please! You can even have a better bedroom! You can have mine! I'll sleep in the-"

"You know I.. Hay Lin," He was staying; Caleb pulled Hay Lin's chin up and smiled, though he didn't look happy.  
>Mournful, maybe, and his eyes kept flashing to Will, but that boy; that Aldarn still stood beside her as Elyon watched. "Hay Lin, what if I fell in love..<br>And I fell in love with four beautiful girls, in a way that they were my sisters and my heart would be with them forever. Hay Lin, this is my home."

**H**e was lying, she could tell; somewhere he was lying, or maybe guilty.

**H**e had said four.

**A**nd Elyon wondered why Will was only staring at him; so far away that she would never hear him.

* * *

><p>*Bows*<p>

Okay, that's it. Season one is over, and I hoped that it was as much as you might've hoped for it to be.. (hint, you can tell me in a review) ;), but I'd really love to make a hell of a lot of soppy dedications, but if you helped me then you know who you are - you wonderful people.

Oh, and school - yes, I said school - Prince Phobos would not have been the same if I did not take higher Philosophy, and well if you compare my technique from episode one until now, I think everyone's glad I pay attention in English..

**LOOK OUT FOR SEASON 2**

**"MY WITCH: A is for.."  
><strong>Well, actually I don't know what A is for yet, but look out for it anyway! ;)


End file.
